L'Ange gardien
by Supersalee
Summary: Il y a sur cette planète une drôle d'alliance entre ses habitants et les anges pleureurs, une alliance inquiétante et risquée. Peut-on apprivoiser le mal? Peut-on négocier avec les monstres? Y a-t-il encore de l'espoir pour les habitants de ce petit monde?
1. La cellule

_**Cette histoire se situe un peu avant la dixième saison. Dans la chronologie des mes autres épisodes virtuels, elle arrive après "Le passager clandestin".**_

* * *

Quand la jeune mésossienne se réveillait après un mois d'hibernation, la première sensation était la lourdeur dans tous ses membres, puis, vint la soif, atroce et intense au creux du ventre. Quand un mésossien hibernait, on mettait toujours une cruche d'eau pour son réveil, mais depuis qu'elle voyageait avec le docteur, c'était toujours la même chose. Elle s'endormait dans le Tardis et elle se réveillait dans un lieu inconnu où le docteur l'avait déposé, parfois pour sa sécurité, d'autres fois pour des raisons étranges et complexes. Elle en comprenait que le docteur n'aimait pas avoir un dormeur sur le Tardis. Elle soupçonnait qu'il craignait de l'oublier.

Elle se réveillait toujours dans des lieux inconnus et jamais personne ne lui laissait d'eau pour son réveil, puisqu'ils ignoraient tout des mésossiens.

Cette fois-ci n'était pas différente. Au moment où elle reprit conscience, elle resta allongé encore un moment, les yeux fermées à écouter les sons de son nouvel environnement. Elle entendait le bruit du vent faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres et le cris des oiseaux au loin.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. La pièce où elle se trouvait était petite, mais circulaire, ce qu'elle trouva d'abord étrange. Les murs étaient en bois pâles, presque blancs, mais toute de même un peu rustiques. Sur la table de chevet se trouvait une bouteille transparente, remplie d'un liquide qui pourrait bien être de l'eau. Cela la surprit. Le docteur avait-il enfin aviser ses hôtes, cela l'aurait surprise. Elle avait eut beau le lui répéter à chaque fois qu'elle entrait en hibernation, au réveil c'était toujours pareil. Avec lourdeur, elle s'assit dans son lit et d'un geste maladroit, elle tendit la main vers la bouteille. Elle était froide au toucher. Elle la prit et but le liquide cristallin avec lenteur et en prenant de longues pauses, comme on le lui avait enseigné.

Elle sentit alors une faim atroce lui marteler l'estomac. Ça se passait toujours après qu'elle se soit désaltérée, cela faisait parti du processus normal de réveil d'un mésossien, mais on n'avait pas laissé de nourriture pour elle dans la chambre.

Elle se leva encore chancelante et remarqua ses vêtements déposés sur une chaise. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Il était maintenant temps de découvrir l'identité de ses hôtes.

Elle s'avança vers la porte sans poignée, l'examina, la poussa, la frappa, l'injuria et pourtant, rien n'y fit, la porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était pas leur invité, mais leur prisonnière.

Dans quel bourbier le docteur s'était-il mit cette fois?

12 - 12 - 12 - 12 -12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12

La pièce était petite, pourtant, pour la trouver, il avait gravi une montagne immense. Pour une fois, donc, c'était plus petit à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Dit comme ça c'était beaucoup moins impressionnant. Mais être coincé dans une petite pièce ou dans un grand vaisseau temporel ne faisait aucune différence : il était bel et bien coincé.

Il avait du gravir la montagne pour trouver ce piège et il s'y était jeté sans réfléchir. Tout ça semblait invraisemblable, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il avait atterrit avec son Tardis sur un petit village situé au creux des montagnes sur une planète naine de la constellation de Karbarok, près de la nébuleuse de Trifide.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce village avant. Au départ, il était certain que cette planète n'était pas habitée. Jamais rien d'important n'avait transpiré de cette planète dans tout son histoire. Il ne s'y était jamais rien passé et il ne s'y passerait jamais rien. Pourtant, elle était habitée et toute planète habité avait le potentiel de se faire remarquer à un moment de son espace temps. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas de cette civilisation?

Au moment où il se posait cette question, il opérait la console du Tardis, seul. Solidy venait de s'endormir pour un autre cycle. Il était aller la chercher sur la station spatiale futuriste où il l'avait laissé la dernière fois, peu de temps après avoir rencontré un super héros qu'il avait contribué à créer sur Terre. Il avait ensuite été contacté par un exécuteur pour lui demander à assister à l'exécution d'un seigneur du temps renégat. Il avait accepté, mais comme il était certain qu'il s'agissait encore du Maître, probablement sous la forme de Missy, il avait choisi de partir à l'aventure avec Solidy avant. Posséder une machine à voyager dans le temps avait certains avantages, comme celui de ne jamais arriver en retard à ses engagements quoi qu'on fasse.

Mais il avait fallu qu'il la récupère au moment où elle devait retourner en hibernation. Avant, il s'était toujours plaint du temps énorme que les humains passaient à dormir, avec les mésossiens, c'était plus rapide, deux heures par nuits, sauf quand ils entraient en hibernation. Au moins, les humains étaient plus réguliers, huit heure par nuit en général, c'était beaucoup plus simple.

Alors, il se retrouvait encore seul, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'y aller. Cette planète avait attiré son attention et il mourrait d'envie d'aller y faire une visite.

Ça l'avait conduit à ce village, à cette montagne et à cette pièce. Il y deviendrait un résident permanent s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de s'échapper de ce piège.


	2. Seuls

Solidy n'était pas du genre patiente, surtout quand elle avait faim et la faim qu'elle ressentait la mettait particulièrement en colère. Elle se précipita vers la porte, mais résista à l'envie de la marteler ses poings.

\- Y'a quelqu'un?

Pas de réponse.

\- Si vous m'entendez, je suis réveillée.

Elle attendit, personne ne répondit. Elle répéta ses appels sans succès. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et l'observa. Il s'agissait d'une petite lucarne étroite. Elle n'avait pas de vitres, mais des volets. La fenêtre était trop étroite pour lui permettre de passer. Elle examinant la fenêtre, elle pouvait juger de l'épaisseur du mur qui était d'un matériel dure et froid comme de la pierre.

Elle se tourna vers la porte, solide et métallique. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu sortir, même le docteur avec son tournevis sonique aurait trouvé la manœuvre difficile.

Une faiblesse soudaine la prit, elle devait manger, pour récupérer de son hibernation, c'était cruciale. Elle frappa encore dans la porte.

\- Ouvrez! Il faut que je mange.

Il n'y avait pas de réponse, elle continua de frapper jusqu'à ce qu'un soudaine étourdissement la saisisse. Elle tenta de s'accrocher à la porte et elle glissa jusqu'au sol.

12 - 12 - 12 - 12 -12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12

C'était une pièce sans porte ni fenêtre et cela rendait l'évasion difficile. La question était de savoir comment il y était entré. Lui-même n'en était pas sur. À un moment, il escaladait la montagne et le moment suivant, il était dans une boîte.

Il avait l'habitude d'être dans une boîte ou du moins d'y voyager. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte plus grande à l'intérieure, équipée d'un œil d'harmonie, d'un inducteur spatio-temporel, d'un circuit caméléonien défectueux, d'une piscine, d'une bibliothèque, de deux salles de bain et d'un esprit rebelle.

Dans la boîte où il se trouvait, il n'y avait rien que des murs et de la noirceur. Cependant, à l'instar de son Tardis, il y avait eut un déplacement temporel. Il était un seigneur du temps, il pouvait sentir ces choses-là. Il pouvait même dire qu'il avait voyagé dans le passé, plusieurs milliers d'années sans doutes, ce qui était embêtant, puisque le Tardis était resté au même endroit dans cette petite ville touristique et que Solidy dormait toujours dans la chambre d'hôtel de cette même petite ville où il l'y avait déposer sans lui laisser un indice sur ce qui se passait.

Elle aurait un réveil difficile. Il plaignait les employés de l'hôtel.


	3. Question de survie

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était à nouveau étendue dans le lit. Elle se sentait vraiment faible. Elle leva les yeux, il y avait un panier rempli de fruits et une assiette dans laquelle on avait placé quelques galettes. Elle se jeta d'abord sur les galettes qu'elle dévora avec voracité, puis elle se tourna vers les fruits. Elle ne remarqua pas le goût des galettes, mais dès qu'elle mordit dans les fruits, elle trouva un peu acides, mais malgré tout, délicieux. Les rares fruits qui poussaient sur Mesos étaient amers et rêches, mais depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'énorme variété de fruits savoureux existant sur Terre, elle en était devenue adepte. Ceux-ci ne battaient pas la mangue, sont fruit préféré, mais ils étaient presque aussi bon que des poires, chose qu'elle ne dirait pas au docteur; il semblait avoir une vendetta personnelle contre les poires.

Elle sentit ses forces revenir progressivement et son esprit se remit à fonctionner normalement.

Elle se leva et marcha vers la porte, elle était maintenant grande ouverte, mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Cependant ses mystérieux hôtes avaient rajouté une étrange décoration dans sa chambre : une énorme statue d'un être humanoïde ailé qui cachait son visage avec ses mains.

12 - 12 - 12 - 12 -12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il était coincé dans cette boîte, sans eau, sans nourriture, sans rien. Il avait tenté de méditer, comme il avait essayé au château de Bor, sur Terre, il y a longtemps, mais comme à l'époque, il n'y parvenait pas. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il aurait pu faire. Mais ses pensées étaient ses seules compagnes et c'étaient des véritables harpies qui le harcelaient sans lui laisser aucun répit.

Combien de temps un Seigneur du temps pouvait vire comme ça? Un Seigneur du temps était plus résistant qu'un humain. Sans eau, il pouvait survivre dix jours; sans nourriture; trois mois, mais sans stimulations, à peine une heure avant de devenir cinglé, rajouta-t-il pour lui même.

Ensuite, il se régénérerait et le cycle recommencerait, il vivrait 10 jours et se régénérerait à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il ait épuisé toutes ses régénérations. L'ennuie, c'est qu'il ignorait combien de régénérations les Seigneurs du temps lui avait donné sur Trenzalore. S'il était au début d'un nouveau cycle, il avait donc 13 vies, donc, 130 jours, c'est à dire quatre mois et un tiers.

Un bruit mit fin à ses calculs. Il se passait quelque chose. Il entendait des grattements de plus en plus forts. Quelqu'un creusait vers lui. Quelqu'un venait le libérer. Comment était-ce possible?


	4. L'accueil des anges

Après s'être restaurée, Solidy contourna la statue et quitta sa chambre. Elle fit quelque pas dans le corridor pour découvrir que son hôte avait un goût discutable en matière de décoration. Ces drôles de statues se trouvaient partout dans le corridor, certaines avaient prises d'étranges pauses, comme si elles avaient été surprises dans leurs déplacements. Celles qui n'avaient pas le visage couvert par leurs mains, la regardaient d'un sourire mesquin.

Solidy sentit un frisson la parcourir, tous ces instincts lui disaient de se méfier. Si le docteur avait été là, sûrement qu'il aurait su de quoi il était question. Il en savait sur tout, en particulier sur ce qui faisait peur.

Elle traversa le corridor et atterrit dans ce qui ressemblait à un hall d'hôtel. Une femme âgée, avec des cheveux blancs ramenés en toque sur sa tête et des yeux gris se tenait à la réception quand elle vit Solidy arriver, elle lui sourit.

\- Vous êtes réveillées.

\- Qui êtes vous? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

\- Je suis Armidia, je suis la propriétaire de cette hôtel. Le docteur vous a laissé ici avant d'aller au village.

\- Il me semble plutôt vide cet hôtel. Quel village, ajouta-t-elle? Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est parti?

\- Ça fait beaucoup de question, dit Armidia en souriant. Venez, vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé.

Solidy acquiesça et son hôte l'entraîna dans une salle de restaurant, replie de petite table ronde, mais mise à part quelques statues, il n'y avait aucuns convives.

\- C'est étrange, dit Solidy, en mettant un nuage de lait dans son thé, ce breuvage n'existe pas sur ma planète, il semble assez prisé dans certains pays de la Terre, mais on en retrouve souvent dans d'autres mondes qui n'ont aucun lien avec la Terre.

\- Selon la légende, la plante d'où provient le thé a été transplantée dans des milliers de mondes, il y a longtemps et s'est propagée par la suite, au gré des invasions et de la colonisation.

\- Par qui?

\- Personne ne le sait.

Sûrement par quelqu'un qui a une machine à voyager dans le temps, qui voyage partout dans l'Univers et qui aime le thé, pensa Solidy.

\- Pour répondre à vos questions, dit alors la vieille femme, votre ami a disparu peu de temps après qu'il vous aie déposé ici. Le village est aux pieds de la montagne. C'est tout près, à une demi heure de marche.

Elle se pencha vers Solidy et lui fit signe d'approcher son oreille.

\- Cet hôtel n'est pas vide, dit-elle en chuchotant. Ils sont vivants, ce ne sont pas des statues. Ils seront gentils si vous collaborez.

Elle se redressa avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Prendrez-vous du sucre dans votre thé?

12 - 12 - 12 - 12 -12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12

Il fallut encore beaucoup de temps pour que le mystérieux sauveur réussisse à découper le plafond de la prison du Seigneur du temps. Et tout ce temps, il se demanda si on venait vraiment le secourir ou le transférer dans une autre prison.

Quand enfin le plafond fut retiré et que les yeux du docteur se furent habitués à la lumière du jour qui l'avait d'abord éblouit, il vit le visage amical d'un être de forme humaine lui tendant la main. Il l'attrapa et s'extirpa de sa prison. Il s'agissait d'un homme âgé aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche. Il ressemblait en tout point à un humain, mais les gens de cette planète étaient aussi semblables aux humains.

\- J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long pour vous, dit-il?

\- Vous saviez que j'étais là?

\- Dès que nous avons su que vous étiez là, nous nous sommes dépêchés de dégager la cellule. Désolé d'avoir du vous y piéger, nous devions être certains que vous ne fuiriez pas.

Le docteur leva les yeux et vit une dizaine de personnes armées de pelles et de bêches plus loin qui restaient en retraits, en silence.

\- Dès que vous avez su, dit-il septique? Ça doit faire au moins une semaine que je suis coincé ici.

\- Étrange, dit l'homme l'alarme annonçant votre arrivé s'est déclenché il y a seulement cinq heures.

\- Cinq heure! Vous voulez dire que j'ai passé tout ce temps seul avec mes pensées!

L'homme hésita.

\- Heu... exact.

\- Bon alors j'ai assez perdu de temps, répliqua le docteur. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Alors donnez-moi d'abord la version courte.

\- Hé bien, nous attendions la venue d'un Seigneur du temps depuis longtemps, mais nous ne pouvions tenter une approche directe et risque que vous repartiez avec votre Tardis, alors nous nous sommes arrangés pour que vous atterrissiez ici.

\- Ici, c'est à dire dans une boîte, plusieurs milliers d'année dans le passé. Comment avez-vous pu organiser ça?

\- C'est simple pourtant : le temps n'est pas linéaire pour nous.

Le docteur regarda l'homme avec étonnement. Si le temps n'était pas linéaire, ça voulait dire que ces gens étaient des voyageurs du temps.

\- Dites-moi alors, quel moyen avez vous utilisé pour m'envoyer ici?

\- Disons que vous avez été touché par un ange, dit alors l'homme énigmatique.

Le docteur porta alors son attention sur les travailleurs immobiles. Il s'avança vers eux, étonné. C'était des anges pleureurs qui se tenaient immobiles telles les statues qu'ils semblaient être. Tous tenaient des bêches ou des pelles. Le docteur avait été libéré par des anges pleureurs.


	5. Comment apprivoiser les monstres

Solidy se rendait maintenant vers le village, contente de laisser cet inquiétant hôtel derrière elle. Quand elle avait exprimé le désir de se rendre au village, Armidia lui avait indiqué la direction sans s'opposer et ses silencieux amis étaient restés immobiles.

Cependant, elle se méfiait. Elle sentait que quelque chose la menaçait, mais elle ne pouvait trouver la source de cette intuition. Son intuition ne l'avait jamais trompée auparavant.

Après une bonne marche, elle était presque arrivée. Elle pouvait voir le village au creux de la colline. Elle pouvait voir les petites maisons alors qu'elle descendait la pente dans leur direction.

Mais elle ne voyait rien d'autre et plus elle approchait et plus le village lui semblait silencieux. Une étrange sensations lui étreignait le ventre. Quelque chose lui disait que ce village n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être.

En entrant dans le village, elle fut accueillit par le bruit du vent dans les arbres. L'endroit était désert, c'était évident, mais elle ne voulait y croire. Peut-être que les habitants n'aimaient pas sortir et se terraient tous dans les maisons.

Elle avança entre les petites maisons blanches avec des toitures rondes et elle réalisa qu'elles étaient toutes identiques. Il n'y avait aucune trace de personnalisation, sur aucune des maisons. Était-ce vraiment un village ou une maquette grandeur nature?

Elle entendit alors un craquement derrière elle. Elle se tourna et vit une forme disparaître rapidement derrière un bosquet. Elle fonça à sa poursuite.

Elle contourna quelques maison pour voir la forme disparaître dans une maison. Elle la tenait. Elle entra. La maison était faite d'une seule pièce et il n'y avait aucun meuble, aucune fenêtre. La pièce était partiellement éclairée par la lumière du jour filtrant par la porte ouverte. Au fond de la pièce, dans l'ombre, elle cru voir quelqu'un qui l'attendait. Elle ne pouvait distinguer ses traits, il faisait trop sombre à l'intérieur.

\- Qui es-tu,demanda-t-elle? Je ne te ferai pas de mal. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe ici.

Il resta silencieux et immobile. Elle entendit un craquement derrière elle, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner. Deux personnes l'empoignèrent et la personne qu'elle avait vue s'approcha et lui injecta quelque chose, les ténèbres l'accueillirent.

12 - 12 - 12 - 12 -12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12

\- Surtout ne clignez pas, dit le docteur à son libérateur.

\- Si je ne cligne pas, j'aurai les yeux secs, répondit le vieil homme. De toute façon, c'est inutile, ils ne nous ferons aucun mal.

\- Savez-vous réellement à qui vous avez affaire?

\- De vieux amis, ajouta le vieil homme. Venez, nous avons à parler.

L'homme descendit la pente, le docteur hésita, et tout en gardant un œil sur les anges, il le suivit.

\- Vous savez, dit le Galifreyens, il y a un vieux dictons terrien qui dit que les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis, mais que fait-on pour les amis de mes ennemis?

L'homme stoppa sa marcha et le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Parlez-vous des anges? Ce ne sont pas vos ennemis.

\- Je les connais bien pourtant et je sais de quoi ils sont capables.

\- On les juge mal de puis si longtemps. Ils ne sont pas méchants, ils sont justes affamés.

\- C'est le cas de la plupart des monstres, admit le docteur. Pourtant, ceux-ci sèment la terreur.

\- Savez-vous quelle est la meilleure façon d'apprivoiser les monstres? Simplement de les nourrir. Ils cessent d'être dangereux quand ils sont rassasiés.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous m'intriguez, dit-il. J'aimerais en savoir plus.

\- Alors, vous êtes au bon endroit. Suivez-moi et vous comprendrez.

Il avança laborieusement dans un étroit sentier entre des champs de pierres au travers des bosquets de petits arbustes. Le docteur le suivit en admirant le soleil rouge de la planète, qui, même à son zénith donnait au ciel des couleurs de crépuscule.


	6. L'interrogatoire

Quand Solidy se réveilla, elle était à nouveau allongée dans un lit, dans une chambre inconnue, mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance avec la chambre d'hôtel. L'endroit était très sombre et la pièce, vaguement éclairée par la lumière du corridor, semblait se refermer sur Solidy. Il y avait une odeur métallique et l'endroit était frais. Elle entendait des éclats de voix qui provenaient de l'extérieur. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et marcha à pas feutrés dans le sombre corridor. Elle entendait les voix derrière la porte au bout du couloir. Elle s'approcha et y colla son oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas une habitante de cette planète, dit une voix de femme, elle ne vient ni de son passé, ni de son futur.

\- Elle n'est pas humaine non plus, ajouta une voix d'homme. Selon les tests que j'ai fait, elle semble appartenir à une espèce parente des Cartosiens, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de son espèce.

\- À l'époque où nous l'avons trouvée, dit un autre homme avec une voix plus âgée, l'empire cartosien n'est déjà plus qu'un souvenir lointain et les survivants n'ont pas la possibilité de voyager dans l'espace.

\- Est-ce que les Cartosiens ont développé le voyage dans le temps, reprit la voix du premier homme?

\- Non, répondit-il catégorique, ils n'ont jamais été près de la développer.

\- Alors nous avons un autre mystère, les cellules de cette femme ont une charge temporelle élevée.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle a déjà voyagé dans le temps. Ça ne nous apprend rien, sur cette planète, tout le monde voyage dans le temps.

\- Mais pas de la même façon. Les anges les poussent au travers l'espace-temps. C'est brutal et la signature que ça laisse dans les cellules et différentes. Cette femme a voyagé directement dans le vortex du temps.

\- Elle n'a pourtant pas de manipulateur de vortex, ajouta la femme.

\- Si nous voulons des réponses, peut-être devrions-nous le lui demander directement, dit l'homme plus jeune.

Elle entendit le bruit d'une chaise qui se déplaçait. Au même moment la porte coulissa et Solidy tomba par terre devant un groupe de trois personnes dont deux attablées sur les restes d'un repas et qui avaient entre-temps sorti leur arme. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une porte coulissante. Elle vit que le jeune homme était debout et avait appuyé sur le bouton au côté de la porte. Elle se releva et les toisa.

\- Me poser directement la question, au lieu de me kidnapper et d'étudier mon sang, quelle merveilleuse idée? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, j'ai des questions.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- Vous d'abord.

La femme se leva.

\- Je suis Etma, voici Ret et Guérar.

Ret était le plus jeune et Guérar le plus âgé.

\- Je suis Solidy.

\- D'où venez-vous?

\- Je suis Mésosienne. Ma planète a été colonisé par les Cartosiens, il y a très longtemps.

\- Ça explique le premier mystère, mais pas le second.

\- C'est à mon tour, dit-elle. Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée?

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas sensées être là, sur cette planète, à cette époque.

\- Et comment savez-vous ça?

\- C'est maintenant à vous de répondre. De quel façon voyagez-vous dans le temps?

\- Avec un Tardis.

Elle réalisa qu'elle aurait dû leur mentir. La plupart des gens ne savent pas ce qu'est un Tardis, mais ces trois-là se regardèrent, étonnés.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un Seigneur du temps. Comment vous l'êtes-vous procuré?

\- Je l'ai volé, mentit-elle.

\- Et vous pouvez le piloter.

\- Sans problème, il n'y a qu'à suivre le mode d'emploi.

L'homme plus âgé la regarda fixement pendant un moment.

\- Non, elle ment. Il est très difficile de piloter un Tardis et encore plus d'en voler un.

\- Et pourquoi ça vous intéresse?

Le vieil homme leva son bras droit. Il était cerclé dans un large bracelet de cuir, elle remarqua alors que les deux autres en avaient aussi.

\- Nous sommes des agents du temps. Nous avons un mystère sur les bras et nous espérions que vous nous aideriez.

\- J'aimerais bien vous aider, mais je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici. C'est bien un Tardis qui m'y a conduit, mais j'étais endormie quand il m'a déposé.

Un des agents chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du vieil homme qui hocha la tête.

\- Qui pilotait le Tardis?

\- En quoi ça vous intéresse, ce n'est pas lié à votre enquête j'en suis certaine.

Le vieille homme déposa son arme, les autres firent de même. Il fit signe à Solidy de s'asseoir, elle resta debout.

\- Notre rôle est de protéger notre ligne temporelle d'éviter des changements causés par des voyageurs du temps. Nous connaissons bien les Seigneurs du temps et leur politique de non interférence. Ils ont beau être beaucoup plus puissant que nous, ils ne sont pas une menace, exception faite de ceux de l'époque de la guerre du temps, mais heureusement, cette guerre a été scellée dans une bulle temporelle. Mais, il existe une autre exception, et celle-ci reste, à ce jour, incontrôlable.

Solidy comprit tout de suite de qui il parlait, mais ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Il y a un Seigneur du temps renégat qui n'hésite pas à interférer et même si ces interférences sont bénéfiques pour les populations locales, elles sont désastreuses pour le continuum espace temps.

\- Dites-nous, ajouta alors la femme. Est-ce que vous voyagez avec le docteur?

Elle sut qu'elle devait feindre l'ignorance.

\- Docteur qui, dit-elle innocemment?


	7. L'archange

Le vieil homme guida le docteur jusqu'à un temple. Le bâtiment était creusé dans le rock dans le flanc de la montagne et un très large escalier menait à l'entrée à un palier supporté par d'énormes colonnes. Le temple semblait très ancien et il avait quelque chose d'intemporel. Le docteur avait vu, dans sa vie, des temples et des bâtiments beaucoup plus grands, beaucoup plus beaux et beaucoup plus impressionnants et pourtant, un drôle de frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand il gravit les marches de ce lieu millénaire.

À l'intérieur, il faisait plus sombre, la pièce immense, supportée par le même genre de piliers était éclairée par des myriades de petites lucioles qui volaient autour des nouveaux venues. Pourtant, plus il avançait vers la nef et plus il faisait sombre.

C'est là qu'il le vit et sur le moment, il cessa de marcher, littéralement figé.

Devant lui, au milieu de la nef se tenait un ange pleureur, mais un ange, comme il en n'avait jamais vu. Il le fixait dans les yeux, sans cacher sa figure avec ses mains et sans pose agressive dirigée vers lui. Il semblait en paix. À part ça, il mesurait dix mètres de haut.

\- Ne craignez rien, dit le vieil homme. Il ne vous fera aucun mal.

Le docteur commença à fixer l'ange avec suspicion puis avec curiosité. Il fit le tour de la statut et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais je vous crois. Cet ange est différent.

\- C'est un archange, expliqua le vieil homme.

\- Les archanges, ça fait partie de la mythologie, mais ça n'existe pas. Il n'y a pas vraiment de hiérarchisation chez les anges pleureurs.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de hiérarchie, expliqua le guide. Cet ange est différent par sa nature et c'est ce qui fait de lui un archange. Les autres anges le craignent.

\- A-t-il un nom, ou juste ce titre?

\- Juste un titre : ce n'est pas assez pour nommer une personne, n'est-ce pas docteur, dit l'homme d'un ton léger? Je vous ferais remarquer que vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon nom.

Le docteur se tourna vers son guide.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait? Ha oui! C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Qui êtes-vous?

Le vieil homme sourit.

\- Mon nom n'est pas vraiment important, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Nigel et je vous présente celui qu'on appelle l'Ange Gardien. C'est lui qui vous a faits venir ici. Il veux discuter avec vous. Je vais donc vous laisser.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Attendez, dit le docteur. Je ne peux pas discuter avec lui s'il est une statue.

Nigel se retourna.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à lui tourner le dos.

\- Je craignais une réponse de ce genre.

On lui demandait d'avoir une confiance absolue en cet ange qui était le représentant d'une espèce belliqueuse et cruelle. Il perdait ainsi son seul avantage contre cet être impressionnant. Était-ce un piège ou un test? Il fixa l'homme pendant un instant, puis il remarqua les lucioles. Pour éclairer son temple avec ces créatures, l'ange aussi remettait sa confiance entre ses mains. Les anges pleureurs pouvaient interférer avec tous les éclairage artificiels quand ils attaquaient, ça leur permettait de ne pas être vus le temps qu'ils se déplacent, mais ils ne pouvaient pas interférer avec ce genre d'éclairage. Il reporta son regard vers Nigel.

\- Très bien, dit-il, je vais le faire.


	8. Les justiciers du temps

Solidy regardait l'assiette qu'on avait placée devant elle sans oser y toucher.

\- Où sommes nous, demanda-t-elle, ça ne ressemble pas au village.

\- Nous vous avons amenées à un autre endroit et à une autre époque, répliqua Etma, à notre base.

Les deux femmes étaient restées dans la petite sale à manger. Elle avait fait servir un repas à Solidy et elle avait renvoyé ses deux acolytes. Visiblement, elle était aux commandes.

\- Ramenez-moi là-bas, dit la mésosienne d'un ton autoritaire!

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous vous ramener dans un village désert? Vous étiez seule sur cette planète, nous vous avons sauvées.

Elle avait bien remarqué que le village était désert, ce qui était étrange puisqu'il n'était pas délabré.

\- Où sont passés les habitants?

\- La question n'est pas où, mais quand, reprit Etma.

\- En quoi ça vous regarde, vous êtes des humains, les habitants de cette planète ne le sont pas. Ne devriez-vous pas vous occuper d'affaires humaines?

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Le voyage dans le temps implique certaines responsabilités. Si nous parcourons les chemins de l'espace temps, nous devons nous assurés qu'ils sont surs et il n'y a pas que des humains sur ces routes.

\- Vous vous êtes donc auto-proclamés justiciers du temps, même dans les mondes non-humains.

Elle ne répondit pas, Solidy profita de ce silence pour avaler une autre bouchée de ce ragoût dans lequel elle ne reconnaissait aucun ingrédient.

\- Allez-vous me ramener là bas?

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi voulez-vous y retourner? Est-ce pour retrouver votre ami? Celui qui vous y a déposé?

Solidy se méfia. S'ils cherchaient à nuire au docteur de quelques façon que ce soit, ils auraient affaire à elle.

\- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse? J'explorais cette planète, je ne faisais de mal à personne et vous m'avez enlevée.

\- Vous êtes temporellement déplacées. Vous n'y avez pas votre place. Par contre, nous avons retrouvée votre signature temporelle originale, nous allons vous renvoyez sur Mesos à votre époque d'origine.

Le docteur avait parfois ramené Solidy sur Mesos pour revoir sa famille. La dernière fois qu'elle y était retournée, elle avait découvert que son père était mort et que son vieil ami Rumnic était marié. Il avait tellement changé qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus le jeune garçon avec qui elle a pratiquement grandi. Elle avait quitté Mesos, un monde souterrain où tout était contrôlé pour vivre l'aventure et elle en avait eut pour son argent avec le docteur. Elle était maintenant si étrangère à son monde d'origine que si elle y retournait un jour, ce serait pour y mourir.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit, dit-elle avec colère!

\- C'est vous qui n'avez pas le droit d'explorer le temps comme si c'était un voyage d'agrément. Je vous ai posées une question simple et vous refusez d'y répondre. Qui est cet ami qui vous a déposé?

Elle se leva et fixa Etma avec colère.

\- C'est le docteur, dit-elle sur un ton de défie! Et vous ne le retrouverez pas quoi que vous fassiez. Il est plus fort que vous, il est meilleur que vous et il connaît mieux le temps que vous ne le connaîtrez jamais. Vous croyez que c'est un renégat sans règles et sans morale. Vous seriez surprises de découvrir à quel point il a des règles et jusqu'où il peut aller pour les respecter. Vous vous trompez à son sujet et c'est pour ça que vous ne le trouverez jamais.

Etma sourit à Solidy avec satisfaction.

\- Finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile. C'est d'accord, ajouta-t-elle, nous allons vous ramener où nous avons trouvées.

Solidy réalisa qu'Etma l'avait volontairement provoquée dans le but de la faire parler. Le docteur l'avait souvent avertie à ce propos : la jeune mésossienne était trop colérique et ça se retournait souvent contre elle.

\- J'ai changé d'idée, dit-elle, je ne veux pas y retourner.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, Solidy, dit Etma.

Elle se sentit alors étourdie. Puis, tout tourna autour d'elle. Avaient-ils mit quelque chose dans son ragoût ou s'ils avaient utilisé une autre technologie. Elle distinguait maintenant un objet dans les mains d'Etma, qui devenait de plus en plus flou. Elle s'accrocha à la table, renversa le ragoût et s'affala sur le sol. Elle sentait tout ses membres s'alourdir, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Etma s'approcha, s'accroupit et se pencha vers elle.

\- Il y a si longtemps que nous somme sur ses traces. Vous allez enfin nous donner l'occasion de mettre la main sur lui, Solidy. Sans le savoir, vous allez être notre meilleur agent.

Sa gorge était paralysée, elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre d'aller se faire voir.

\- Il ne faut pas les conduire au docteur, pensa-t-elle. Il ne le faut pas!

Elle se le répéta encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres s'emparent de son esprit.


	9. Conversation avec un ange

Le docteur se retrouva seul face à l'Ange-gardien. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais tous ses instincts lui disaient que la pire chose à faire était de tourner le dos à un ange pleureur. Alors, il se contentait de le fixer.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je discute avec un ange pleureur, dit-il. Dans le temps, il y en avait un qui disait s'appeler Bob, mais en fait, Bob était le nom d'un jeune soldat qu'il avait tué et qu'il avait ensuite utilisé pour pouvoir discuter avec moi. Bob, le vrai Bob, était terrifié et moi, je l'avais encouragé à affronter ses peurs. Je l'ai poussé dans les bras de la mort. Alors pardonnez-moi, si je ne suis pas pressé de discuter avec vous, je connais le coût d'une conversation avec un ange.

L'ange restait imperturbable avec ce même regard doux qu'il trouvait incroyable pour une créature aussi dangereuse. Il soupira.

\- Il faudra bien y aller un jour, se décida-t-il. Alors, c'est le moment.

Il tourna le dos à l'ange et attendit. Au bout d'un long et angoissant moment, il perçu une vibration qui s'accéléra jusqu'à former des sons qui devinrent des mots. Cette étrange voix grave et vibrante n'avait rien d'humaine. C'est comme si l'ange savait faire vibrer la pierre, le sol, le temple pour former des mots.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Bob, dit-il alors.

\- Non, vous êtes l'Ange Gardien, et tout comme pour Bob, ce sont vos intentions qui m'inquiètent.

\- Nos espèces sont trop différentes pour coexister. Nous sommes le fruit de la rencontre du temps et de la matière. Nous nous sommes adaptés à la matière, mais tout nous est étranger, votre morale, vos vies, vos valeurs. Il n'y a que le temps et le temps, c'est de la nourriture.

\- Donc, vous n'êtes pas mieux que les autres.

\- Ces concepts : bons, mauvais, mieux, pires, sont inconnus des anges. Cette colonie a cependant tenté de les comprendre.

Le docteur soupira.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi?

\- Cette colonie a compris que la nourriture était plus facile à obtenir quand elle collaborait. Nous nous sommes alliés aux habitants de cette planète, mais la nourriture s'est empoisonnée : nous mourrons de faim et ils disparaissent dans les replis du temps.

Le docteur tenta d'interpréter cette déclaration énigmatique. Ce qui nourrissait les anges était l'énergie qui se dégageait d'un déplacement temporel. Quand un ange touchait sa victime, il pouvait l'envoyer à une autre époque et c'est ce qui le nourrissait. Les gens de cette planète semblaient vivre en paix avec les anges, ce qui pouvait signifier qu'ils s'en servaient pour voyager dans temps.

\- Bien sur, dit-il tout haut, pourquoi inventer des machines à voyager dans le temps quand on a un ange prêt à collaborer sous la main.

\- Ils le voulaient, ajouta l'archange.

\- Mais le voyage dans le temps a ses limites et il y a parfois un prix à payer. Une civilisation ne peut avancer si elle ne vit pas de façon linéaire. Elle ne peut évoluer plus longtemps. Toutes les époques de la planète deviennent un terrain de jeu et le temps se transforme en quelque chose de pervertie. C'est ce qui a empoisonné la nourriture. Les habitants ont disparu au travers leurs nombreux voyages dans le temps, et vous ne savez pas où ils sont. Du coup, à part quelques rares collaborateurs, il n'en reste plus assez pour vous nourrir.

\- Vous êtes un Seigneur du temps, votre savoir nous sauvera.

Le docteur soupira. Ce que l'ange demandait était difficile. Il savait que quelque chose avait mal tourné et que les habitants étaient restés coincés dans un ailleurs différents, dans une anomalie, dans un univers-bulle, peut-être hors du temps ou peut-être même dans le void. Ça ne s'était pas peut-être produit d'un coup, mais graduellement. Parfois, un habitant n'atteignait pas sa destination temporelle et personne ne savait pourquoi. Il est possible que le phénomène se soit accéléré vers la fin, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, dit-il alors, il me faut les retrouver, mais pas pour vous, pour eux. Quand ce sera fait, vous devrez partir ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Ne comprenez-vous pas. Vous avez créé un grand nombre des fractures temporelles dans un endroit précis à répétition et sur des millions d'années. Les anomalies qui en ont résulté resteront et ça se reproduira. Je ne suis pas ici pour reconstituer votre garde-manger, mais pour sauver ce monde.

\- Si nous partons, nous redeviendrons des prédateurs. Ce n'est pas souhaitable.

Ou bien ils avaient développés une conscience, ou bien ils s'étaient habitués à la nourriture facile, pensa le docteur.

\- C'est pourtant le seul choix que je vous donne. Je les retrouve et vous partez. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Un long silence accueillit ses propos, puis la vibration se fit plus rapide et une voix de tonnerre lui répondit avec force.

\- C'est accepté.

À ce moment, il sentit un contact froid sur son épaule et il se retrouva tout à coup au milieu d'un village désert. Il reconnaissait l'endroit, mais il ignorait à quelle époque il se trouvait. Son Tardis était peut-être dans la grange où il l'avait laissé s'il était à la bonne époque. Il traversa la place pour retrouver ses repères, puis, il vit au loin une personne marcher en chancelant.

\- Hého, cria-t-il!

La silhouette se tourna vers lui et continua de marcher avec difficulté. Il s'approcha et se mit à courir quand il la reconnut.

\- Solidy, s'écria-t-il!

Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba, il la rattrapa au dernier moment et il l'aida à s'asseoir par terre.

\- Docteur, dit-elle faiblement.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé ici, je vous avais laissées à l'hôtel?

\- Je... j'ai oublié.

Il prit son tournevis sonique et la scanna.

\- On dirait qu'une arme sonique vous a assommées. Avez-vous rencontré quelqu'un?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- J'ai cru voir quelqu'un, je l'ai poursuivi, je suis entrée dans une maison, mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Ça va aller, dit-il en regardant les résultats de son tournevis, les étourdissements vont bientôt disparaître. Ensuite, j'aurai besoin de votre aide... nous avons une mission.


	10. Le plan du docteur

Dans le même complexe où Solidy avait momentanément été retenue prisonnière, Etma entra dans une petite pièce et ferma discrètement la porte. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil au milieu de la pièce et attendit dans la pénombre. La lumière monta dans la pièce et une image holographique se matérialisa devant elle. C'était une forme humaine banale, sans cheveux, avec un visage synthétique, autrement dit l'avatar anonyme de l'interlocuteur d'Etma.

\- Pourquoi me dérangez-vous agente 2518?

\- Nous avons trouvez sa trace, la trace de la cible numéro un.

Le visage resta impassible, mais elle savait que son supérieur avait été surpris.

\- Rapport immédiat, dit-il avec autorité.

Elle lui raconta en détail sa rencontre avec Solidy. Son interlocuteur l'écouta avec beaucoup d'attention, mais il la coupa quand elle lui annonça qu'elle avait retournée Solidy sur la planète.

\- Vous auriez dû la garder comme appas, maintenant il va nous échapper.

\- Au contraire, dit-elle, elle va nous conduire à lui. Si nous la gardons, il reviendra la chercher, certes, mais il aura un plan et vous savez tout comme moi à quel point il est difficile de le contrer. Nous ne devons pas le sous-estimer. Là, il ignore notre implication et il ignore ce que nous avons fait à sa compagne.

\- C'est vous qui le sous-estimez, agente 2518. Il y a des siècles que je le piste et il m'échappe toujours. Il ne tombera pas bêtement dans ce piège.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le fera, dit-elle imperturbable, et vous savez pourquoi?

\- Dites-le moi.

\- Nous allons le laisser régler ce problème de disparitions et d'anges pleureurs. Son esprit étant occupé à cette tâche, il ne s'attendra pas à ce que nous lui tombions dessus.

L'hologramme hocha la tête.

\- Nous allons deux faire deux pierres d'un coup en capturant le docteur et en faisant en sorte que l'alerte temporelle causée par les anges pleureurs se règle sans notre intervention. C'est ingénieux. Poursuivez.

L'hologramme disparut, Etma se leva, quitta la pièce et se rendit dans une sale de contrôle où il y avait plusieurs écrans, après avoir entré son code de sécurité, elle alluma un écran. Le visage du docteur s'y afficha, il semblait lui expliquer quelque chose, elle mit ses écouteurs et ajusta le volume.

12 - 12 - 12 - 12 -12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12

Le docteur expliquait son plan à Solidy, ce qui n'était pas réellement un plan, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore de plan, juste une idée de la marche à suivre.

\- Il faut d'abord retourner au Tardis, dit-il, et utiliser les scanners temporels pour effectuer une carte des anomalies temporelles. C'est une chance que nous ne soyons pas à la période clée d'où partent tous les voyages, sinon, j'aurais été incapable de me matérialiser ici avec le Tardis.

\- Et quand cette carte sera établie, que ferons-nous?

\- Nous pourrons établir l'endroit et le temps où la concentration est la plus élevée et c'est là que nous devrons nous rendre. C'est aussi là que ça devient compliqué.

\- En quoi?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il y a trop d'anomalies à cet endroit et à cette époque pour que je puisse y aller avec le Tardis, alors nous devrons nous servir des anges.

\- Ne risquons-nous pas de subir le même sort que les habitants?

\- Oui, il y a un risque et d'une certaine façon, j'espère que nous subirons le même sort, comme ça nous saurons où ils sont allés.

\- Mais nous serons coincés nous aussi.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on amène quand on espère être avalé par une baleine?

\- Qui serait assez idiot pour se laisser avaler par une baleine?

\- Nous, dit le docteur en souriant. Et la bonne réponse, c'est une plume.

Il brandit le tournevis sonique devant la mésossienne.

\- Vous ne savez même pas où ce sera, comment pouvez-vous être certains que nous pourrons nous en sortir seulement avec votre tournevis?

\- Vous vous trompez, la plume, ce n'est pas le tournevis, c'est moi. J'ai plusieurs théories sur ce qui a pu arriver aux habitants et un plan pour en sortir dans la plupart.

\- Seulement la plupart?

\- Il demeure un risque et ce sera dangereux.

Solidy sourit.

\- Vous auriez du me le dire avant. S'il y a du danger, je suis toujours partante. Par où se trouve le Tardis?


	11. Une nouvelle destination

Armidia s'était servie un autre thé. Son hôtel était plein, et cependant, tout était si silencieux. Ses compagnons de travail n'étaient pas très loquaces, mais elle y était habituée. Cet hôtel était aussi un port pour ceux qui voyagent dans le temps. À partir de cette endroit, partaient et arrivaient des centaines de voyageurs par semaine. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus personne qui venait. Sa dernière cliente n'était même pas venue pour les anges. C'était une étrangère déposée par un Seigneur du temps à qui il avait fallu cacher la présence des anges à la demande de Nigel.

Elle savoura son thé un instant, en tentant d'oublier son passé trouble, tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, tout ce qu'elle avait oublié.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec la réalité : elle le pressentait. Son peuple était devenu des nomades du temps et ce n'était pas sans conséquence. Tout changeait tout le temps, y comprit sa vie et sa famille. Elle avait toujours été seule, mais pourtant, elle avait eut une famille, quelque part dans une autre réalité. Elle les avait tous oubliés.

Ils ne lui manquaient pas puisqu'elle ne se le rappelaient plus, mais cette vérité la dérangeait, comme si le temps s'acharnait à morceler sa vie encore et encore.

Elle entendit alors le bruit d'une conversation lointaine. Quelqu'un venait et c'était étrange de sentir la présence de quelqu'un d'autre depuis la dernière vague de disparitions. Elle rangea sa tasse et sa théière et, après avoir vérifier sa coiffure dans un miroir, elle s'installa au comptoir juste à temps. Elle reconnu le docteur et Solidy qui entrait dans l'hôtel.

\- C'est ici, dit la jeune albinos.

Le docteur fonça droit vers les anges et les examina un à un, tout en parlant.

\- Ils n'étaient pas quand je vous ai conduites ici. Si j'avais soupçonné la présence d'un seul d'entre eux, je ne vous aurais jamais laissées ici.

\- J'aurais pu rester sur le Tardis. Pourquoi est-ce que je me réveille toujours ailleurs? Ça commence à être agaçant.

Le docteur hésita.

\- C'est que... elle n'aime pas ça.

\- Qui?

\- Qui croyez-vous: le Tardis. Son esprit est lié au mien et au vôtre à un plus faible degré et d'avoir un esprit dormant si près et si longtemps, ça la rend indolente.

Solidy se mit à rire.

\- De toute les excuses que vous avez trouvées, celle-ci est la plus amusante.

\- Mais c'est vrai, objecta le docteur!

\- Excusez-moi, coupa alors Armidia en levant le ton. Puis-je vous être utile?

Le docteur avait sorti son tournevis sonique et scannait un à un chacun des anges.

\- Je ne crois pas, je cherche l'ange dont la résonance quantique se rapproche le plus des coordonnées que les scanners du Tardis ont trouvées.

\- Si vous désirez voyager par les anges, vous devez passer par moi. Je suis la guichetière. Chaque ange correspond à une destination différente.

Le docteur se redressa alors, et rangea son tournevis sonique.

\- Il fallait le dire, dit-il. Moi et Solidy, nous devons nous rendre aux coordonnées temporelles 8-9-12-4.

Elle ouvrit un registre et le consulta.

\- Vous n'avez pas choisi la destination la plus abordable.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent, dit le docteur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, dit-elle en souriant, vous avez un crédit illimité. Ce n'était qu'une remarque. Ces coordonnées vous emmènent très loin dans notre futur. L'ange 42-2 est spécialisé dans ce genre d'envoi. C'est le grand près de la salle de bal, dit-elle en pointant un ange. Vous n'avez qu'à lui montrer ces billets.

Elle leur remit deux petits coupons et un sac contenant de l'eau et des rations de nourriture. Elle leur expliqua que ça faisait parti du kit du voyageur pour cette époque précise. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ange qui se tenait près d'une porte. En bon ange pleureur, il avait le visage caché par ses mains. Le docteur plaça son billet dans la main de l'ange et Solidy plaça le sien dans l'autre main.

\- Maintenant, il faudra lui tourner le dos, dit le docteur. Prête?

\- Prête, répondit-elle.

Ils se tournèrent en même temps. Le décors de l'hôtel explosa devant leurs yeux et il fut remplacer par un autre décors, surprenant et surtout effrayant.


	12. La vallée dévastée

Ça ne ressemblait plus à la même planète et pourtant, c'était le même soleil rouge et les même lunes qu'on apercevait dans le ciel. Tout le reste était différent. Il n'y avait plus d'hôtel, plus de végétation, il n'y avait qu'un paysage désolé de pierres et de sable à perte de vue. Au loin, on pouvait voir un volcan qui fumait encore.

Mais ce n'était pas le paysage qui les inquiétait. La colline était recouverte de morceaux de statues d'ange, répandues tout autour d'eux. Le docteur s'avança dans les décombres, sortit son tournevis et scanna les morceaux. Solidy le suivit en restant aux aguets.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, marmonna le Seigneur du temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible, demanda Solidy?

\- Les anges pleureurs sont une des espèces les plus résistantes de l'univers. Ils ne peuvent pas se faire détruire comme ça.

\- Au fond, ils sont en pierre, et la pierre peut être brisée.

\- Ils ne sont pas réellement en pierre, c'est juste une apparence, une enveloppe quantique. Regardez la façon dont ils sont éparpillés. On dirait qu'il y a eut une explosion et que l'épicentre est juste...

Il se déplaça de quelques pas.

\- Ici.

\- C'est l'endroit exacte où nous sommes arrivés. Comment notre arrivé pourrait être responsable de ça?

\- Non, Solidy, ce n'est pas notre arrivé qui a provoqué ça. L'ange qui nous a envoyé ici est toujours au même endroit dans l'hôtel. Tout ceux qu'il envoie ici arrivent à ce point précis.

\- Donc, c'est un voyageur du temps qui a causé ça.

Le docteur leva son tournevis, scanna les environs et regarda les résultats.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça non plus. Ce sont plutôt les voyages en eux-mêmes, l'accumulation de tous ces voyages. Cette destination était la plus populaire, à cette époque précise, mais pas à cet instant précis. Pensez-y. Si quelqu'un demande à aller à la même époque au même endroit qu'un autre, l'ange doit l'envoyer au moins une minute plus tard, et ainsi de suite, sinon ils arrivent au même temps dans le même espace et c'est dangereux. Beaucoup de gens ont demandés à venir ici précisément, j'ignore qu'est-ce que cette époque avait de si intéressante, mais ça a causé une explosion temporelle.

Solidy enregistra l'information, puis réalisa quelque chose.

\- Donc, si l'ange envoie toujours le prochain voyageur à la minute suivante, quelqu'un a été envoyé ici il y a une minute et d'autres peu de temps avant. Alors où sont-ils tous?

Le visage du docteur devint grave.

\- C'est ici que ça c'est produit, dit alors le docteur. Et ça s'est produit une minute avant notre arrivé.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est produit, exactement, demanda Solidy?

\- C'est ce qui nous reste à savoir, reprit le docteur, en sortant des replis de son manteau un appareil artisanal étrange qui avait tendance à enchaîner les bips.

12 - 12 - 12 - 12 -12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12

Il y avait des heures maintenant que le docteur et Solidy arpentaient la plaine désolée à la recherche d'indices. Le Seigneur du temps avait ratissé chaque recoin de l'endroit sans toutefois trouver la moindre information.

\- C'est forcément ici, dit le docteur pour lui même.

Solidy qui se reposait sur une grosse pierre tout en mangeant une pâte provenant d'un sachet de ration, se leva.

\- Docteur!

Sans l'écouter, il continuait de sonder les environs en parlant tout seul.

\- Nous avons le plus haut taux d'anomalies temporelles jamais vu, il devrait y avoir quelque chose.

\- Docteur!

\- Ce n'est pas possible qu'il n'y ait que ça : des pierres, du sable et des anges en morceaux.

\- Docteur!

Il se tourna vers Solidy.

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- S'il n'y a rien, comment allons-nous repartir?

Découragé, le docteur s'assit sur une grosse pierre, Solidy ouvrit le sac et tendit au docteur un autre sachet de ration. Il l'ouvrit et commença à manger.

\- Il n'est pas question de repartir Solidy. C'est ici le point de départ, c'est ici que se trouve la solution à notre mystère.

\- Pourtant vous ne trouvez rien.

\- C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, quand on ne sait pas quel genre d'aiguille on cherche.

\- Seulement ça, dit-elle. Prenez un aimant alors.

Le docteur se massa les tempes comme s'il cherchait à rassembler ses pensées.

\- La solution se trouve ici, sous nos yeux. Je le sens. Si seulement nous savions exactement ce qui s'est passé.

\- Donc, ce qu'il vous faut, c'est un témoin.

\- Exactement.

\- Et que faites-vous d'eux, dit-elle en lui montrant les débris d'anges?

Le docteur allait rétorquer puis il se ravisa. Son visage s'illumina soudainement.

\- Mais bien sur!. Ce sont eux qui possèdent la clé du mystère. Ils sont eux la cause, mais peut-être aussi la solution.

Il se releva.

\- Venez me donner un coup de main.

\- Pour faire quoi demanda-t-elle?

\- Avez-vous déjà assemblé des casse-tête?


	13. Le casse-tête

Ils avaient commencé par identifier le morceau d'ange le plus gros, puis ils étaient partis à la recherche des morceaux qui lui correspondaient. Si la première partie avait été la plus facile, la deuxième avait été très longue. Ils ne pouvaient prendre les morceaux de statues différentes, il fallait que ça provienne de la même statue.

Alors que Solidy ratissait le secteur, ramassant bras et pieds de pierre pour les comparer à leur statue. Le docteur avait établie un calcul, se basant sur la position probable de la statue au moment de l'explosion et de la vitesse de dispersion des morceaux. Il avait ainsi trouvé la tête de la statue, mais toutes les autres pièces avaient été retrouvée par Solidy qui l'avait tout simplement pris de vitesse.

\- Il faudrait trouver un moyen de recoller les morceaux, dit alors Solidy.

\- Non, répliqua le docteur. On ne peut pas. Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit : les anges ne sont pas faits de pierre, ce n'est qu'une apparence.

\- Dans tous les cas, c'est très réaliste, reprit Solidy. Alors de quoi sont-ils faits?

\- On peut dire qu'ils sont fait d'énergie. Mais pour reprendre les propos de mon vieil ami Albert, la matière, c'est de l'énergie. Cependant, dans ce cas, c'est un peu différent. C'est comme si...

Devant le regard ennuyé de Solidy, il arrêta son explication.

\- D'accord, je vais vous épargner le cours de physique. Disons tout simplement que pour se recoller, cet ange a besoin d'énergie. Plus spécifiquement de l'énergie d'un déplacement temporel.

\- Mais nous n'avons rien pour nous déplacer dans le temps. Le Tardis est loin dans le passé et aucun ange ici ne peut nous envoyer dans le temps.

\- Vous oubliez que je suis un Seigneur du temps, je voyage au travers l'énergie des déplacements temporels, je vis de cette énergie, je me régénère grâce à elle.

\- Vous vous régénérez?

\- Ho! Je croyais que j'avais déjà mentionné ce détail. Bon! Ce n'est pas très orthodoxe et c'est quand même risqué, je vais le regretter dans une de mes prochaines régénérations et me retrouver avec un bras en moins ou je serai trente centimètres plus court, mais présentement, c'est tout ce que nous avons sous la main. Reculez-vous!

Solidy obéit. Elle vit alors les mains du docteur s'illuminer au moment où il touchait l'amas de morceaux qu'ils avaient ramassés. Après un moment, les morceaux s'illuminèrent et commencèrent à s'assembler lentement et de plus en plus rapidement, pour former une statue à peu près intacte. La lumière disparut et le docteur recula, épuisé. Il s'assit sur une pierre, ouvrit le sac et se prit une bouteille d'eau.

\- Solidy, dit-il essoufflé. Ne quittez pas cette statue des yeux. Je dois reprendre mes forces avant de lui parler.

\- Mais, ne sont-ils pas nos alliés dans ce monde?

\- Alliés est un mot fort, disons plutôt qu'ils ont une entente avec les habitants de cette planète. Mais si loin dans le futur, qui sait, cette entente n'est peut-être plus valable. Nous avons besoin de lui, mais nous nous devons d'être prudents.

Au bout d'un moment, le docteur se leva avança vers l'ange et lui parla.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es capable de me répondre, j'ai parlé avec l'ange-gardien, mais il est d'une nature différente. J'ai parlé avec l'ange Bob, mais il avait pris le cortex cérébral d'un soldat pour réussir à communiquer et je ne te demande pas de faire la même chose. Je suis ici pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé avec les habitants de cette planète et découvrir où ils sont allés. J'ai besoin de réponses. Je vais donc détourner le regard et attendre ta réponse.

Il fit signe à Solidy et les deux se tournèrent et attendirent. L'ange ne répondit pas et rien ne se produisit. Quand ils reportèrent leur regard vers la statue, elle avait bougé.

L'ange se pointait lui-même d'une main et l'autre main se tendait vers le docteur.

\- Il essaie de nous dire quelque chose, commença le docteur.

\- Il s'est pointé lui-même, dit Solidy. Est-il la cause?

\- Que font les anges normalement : ils nous envoient dans le temps. Il me pointe ensuite, il me propose de m'envoyer à une autre époque.

\- Il a faim, murmura Solidy.

\- Sûrement pas. Après s'être nourri de l'énergie de régénération d'un seigneur du temps, il est plutôt sur le point de faire une indigestion, reprit le docteur! En fait, s'il ne peut pas nous dire où ils sont allés, il peut nous y envoyer.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance?

\- Absolument pas, reprit le docteur en rangeant sa bouteille dans le sac. Alors, Solidy, êtes-vous prête à faire un autre bond dans le temps?

\- Tout à fait, dit-elle en souriant!

Ils détournèrent à nouveau le regard, le décors de désolation éclata à nouveau pour être remplacé par une forêt luxuriante.

\- Où sommes nous, dit Solidy? Et quand sommes-nous?

Le docteur ouvrit grand les yeux, examinant les environs, tout à fait étonné.

\- Docteur qu'y a-t-il?

\- Nous avons fait un bond dans le futur, je le sens, mais nous ne sommes plus du tout au même endroit. Regardez, il n'y a plus de montagnes. La gravité est plus légère. L'environnement est totalement différent et regardez dans le ciel.

Solidy leva les yeux pour voir deux soleil jaunes plus petits et moins lumineux que le soleil rouge qu'il aurait du y avoir.

\- Ce n'est pas la même planète. Il nous a envoyé au loin.

\- Les anges voyagent dans le temps et non dans l'espace. Nous sommes bien au même endroit, mais pas sur la même planète.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

\- C'est possible, mais très improbable. Un jour, toutes les étoiles cessent de brûler, elles épuisent tous leurs éléments et meurent en détruisant leurs planètes. De leur débris naissent parfois de nouvelles étoiles avec de nouveaux systèmes planétaires. C'est un procédé long et complexe, mais aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître, cette planète se trouve au même emplacement dans ce système que la précédente. L'ange nous a envoyé plusieurs centaine de millions d'années dans le futur.

\- Et c'est là que sont les autres?

\- C'est ce que nous allons découvrir. Venez!

\- Où?

\- Il y a une odeur de fumée, c'est par là.


	14. L'Avant-Poste

Le petit village avait été construit dans une vallée près d'une rivière. Les maisons étaient rustiques, faites avec des troncs d'arbres, mais solidement construites. Elles faisaient un cercle autour d'une place centrale occupée par une maison plus grosse. Il y avait des trottoirs en bois, des clôtures encerclaient quelques étranges et pacifiques animaux. Il y avait des petites jardins et des éoliennes. La forêt avait été défrichée sur plusieurs acres pour cultiver une céréale qui rougissait au soleil.

Il y avait aussi des gens, un peu partout dans le village. La plupart cessèrent leurs activités et regardèrent le docteur et Solidy descendre dans la vallée en suivant la route qui traversait le village par le milieu.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison centrale avant que quelqu'un vienne à leur rencontre. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Ses cheveux bruns était parsemés de fil blancs et on voyait de petites rides au coin de ses yeux verts.

\- Bienvenue à l'Avant-poste, dit-elle. Je suis Adelia et je dirige ce village. J'imagine que vous avez des questions.

\- Je suis le docteur et voici Solidy. J'ai plusieurs questions, effectivement, mais la première étant : où sont les autres?

\- Quels autres, demanda Solidy? Je croyais que nous avions trouvé ce que nous cherchions.

\- Les anges ont envoyé toute la population de cette planète dans un futur si lointain qu'il leur serait impossible de revenir. Ce village est construit pour accueillir une centaine de personnes, pas la population complète d'une planète.

\- Mais, il y a plus qu'un village leur expliqua leur hôte, celui-ci s'appelle l'Avant-poste parce que c'est ici que tous les voyageurs arrivent, nous les redirigeons ensuite vers d'autres villages plus éloignés. Nous sommes au moins cinquante milles personnes ici, réparties sur des centaines de kilomètres. Nous ne pourrions pas survivre si nous nous concentrions tous dans la même région.

\- Ça fait du sens. Ce qu'il reste à comprendre, c'est pourquoi.

\- Si seulement je le savais, soupira Adelia! J'avais demandé à aller dans un passé proche, deux siècles environ, et je me suis retrouvé dans un futur lointain où il n'y avait plus de vie. J'ai demandé à un des anges qui s'y trouvaient de me ramener à mon époque et il m'a envoyé ici. La plupart des gens ici ont vécu une expérience semblable.

\- Ce n'est donc pas une erreur, murmura le docteur. Les anges vous ont volontairement exilées ici loin d'eux et à l'insu de l'ange-gardien, mais pourquoi? En faisant ça, ils se sont privés de leur source de nourriture.

\- Parlant de nourriture, vous devez être affamés, coupa Adelia. Nous allons vous servir un repas et ensuite vous pourrez vous reposer. Il y a une caravane qui arrive dans trois jours, vous pourrez partir vers le village de Horizon où ils ont grand besoin de travailleurs.

\- Je ne ferai rien de tel, dit le docteur, je suis venu ici pour enquêter et ensuite, je vais repartir.

\- Il n'y a pas d'ange ici, donc aucun moyen de repartir.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit le seigneur du temps énigmatique, je trouverai un moyen. D'ici là, j'accepte votre hospitalité.

\- Dans trois jours, si vous n'avez pas trouvé votre moyen, vous devrez partir avec la caravane, docteur. L'hospitalité de mon village a ses limites.

12 - 12 - 12 - 12 -12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12

Sur son moniteur, l'agente du temps avait été témoins de toute la scène. Elle enregistra les coordonnées temporelles et hésita. Le docteur avec certainement trouvé où se cachait la population, mais il n'avait pas encore découvert la cause du problème. Était-ce le bon moment pour intervenir? Si la cause du problème n'était pas clairement identifié, il serait difficile de régler la situation.

Si elle attendait trop, le docteur lui glisserait entre les doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas encore intervenir, mais elle pouvait s'y préparer. La seule solution était de s'y rendre elle-même.

Le docteur ne l'avait jamais rencontrée et Solidy avait eut sa mémoire effacée, alors elle ne risquait rien. Elle se ferait passer pour une habitante de ce monde. Elle serait discrète et elle arriverait avant eux, longtemps avant eux pour qu'on croit vraiment qu'elle fait partie de ce monde. Elle s'impliquerait dans la vie de ce village et en deviendrait la dirigeante. Elle n'avait aucun doute là dessus puisqu'elle avait reconnue Adelia dès qu'elle l'avait vue. Ça ne l'avait même pas surprise, quand on était un agent du temps ce genre de chose se transformait vite en routine.

Elle alla dans la réserve, se ramassa des armes, des outils et des vivres. Elle fit quelques calculs pour obtenir les bonnes coordonnées et programma son manipulateur de vortex.

Elle était prête, il ne lui restait plus qu'à disparaître et réapparaître avec sa nouvelle identité.


	15. Le ragoût

\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, marmonna Solidy.

Ils étaient dans la grande maison, attablés et en train de manger un ragoût de légumes et de céréales nappée dans une sauce épaisse au goût indéfinissable.

\- C'est une impression de déjà-vue, expliqua le docteur, très courant quand on voyage dans le temps. À travers le vortex du temps, on entrevoie souvent d'autres possibilités qui ont été abandonnées, comme si tous les univers alternatifs s'ouvraient devant nous. Bien sur, on ne s'en rappelle pas. Parfois, le cerveau accroche une image d'un endroit, d'une personne ou d'un événement et quand on la voit dans la réalité, ça créé l'impression de déjà-vue.

\- Qu'en est-il de ceux qui ont des impressions de déjà-vue, sans avoir voyagé dans le temps.

Le docteur soupira.

\- C'est simple. Ils ont tous voyagé dans le temps, mais dans une autre réalité.

\- Ça ne serait pas plus simple d'imaginer que je l'ai déjà rencontrée et que je l'ai oubliée?

\- Plus simple, oui ,mais ennuyeux. Je déteste les explications ennuyeuses.

\- J'aimerais pourvoir me rappeler où je l'ai vue. C'est frustrant.

\- Peut-être que vous avez seulement rencontré quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Le cerveau nous joue parfois des tours.

\- Vous avez raison, reprit Solidy en repoussant son assiette et en se levant. D'ailleurs, il est temps de terminer notre mission.

\- Terminons d'abord notre repas, ce ragoût est pittoresque.

\- Mais nous n'avons que trois jours.

Le docteur prit le temps de mastiquer un légume qui ressemblait à un navet mais don le goût se rapprochait plus du plantain frit avant de répondre.

\- Ça ne prendra pas trois jours.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sur?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas le dire devant Adelia, mais je crois savoir qui est responsable de tout ça. Le débusquer ne sera pas facile, mais j'ai déjà un plan.

\- Alors qu'attendons-nous, reprit la mésossienne irritée?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous tellement attirée par le danger, coupa alors brusquement le docteur?

\- Je veux juste régler ce problème et foutre le camps d'ici, dit-elle piquée au vif.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. Vous ne pouvez pas supporter un moment de tranquillité, même manger avec vous est difficile. Vous ne recherchez pas la mort, je le sais, mais le danger a trop grand attrait sur vous et honnêtement, c'est ce qui m'inquiète.

\- Vous aussi, vous courrez derrière le danger.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le danger qui m'attire. En fait, pas seulement le danger, et parfois, je m'en passerais bien.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous attire?

Le docteur repoussa son assiette et sembla pensif un long moment.

\- J'ai commencé à courir il y a très longtemps, dit-il et je ne me suis jamais arrêté. Il y a toujours quelque chose à voir, un monstre à combattre, un monde à sauver.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Vous courrez après le danger par habitude! Sérieusement?

\- Ça devient parfois monotone après quelques siècles.

\- Mais le danger, c'est si... excitant!

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce si excitant?

Solidy se renfrogna.

\- C'est personnel.

\- Solidy, reprit le docteur avec douceur, tant que vous voyagez avec moi, je me sens responsable de vous. Je cherche toujours des compagnons qui réagissent bien face au danger, mais dans votre cas, ça commence à être inquiétant. Alors, je dois savoir.

\- Non, vous ne le pouvez pas, reprit-elle avec colère! Je suis responsable de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être maternée. Je vais débusquer moi-même celui que vous recherchez, ajouta-t-elle brusquement.

Avant que le docteur n'ait pu répondre, elle se leva et quitta la maison.


	16. L'ancêtre

Solidy était en colère contre le docteur. Pour qui se prenait-il pour poser toutes ces questions? Elle aimait l'aventure et l'exaltation face au danger, ce n'était pas une raison pour en faire tout un plat.

Toujours en colère, elle traversait le village sans regarder vraiment où elle allait, puis alors qu'elle allait atteindre la forêt, elle arrêta sa marche et se remit à penser rationnellement.

Le docteur avait dit connaître la raison de tout ça et la façon de coincer le coupable. Il avait même un plan, alors qu'elle en avait aucune idée et elle avait promis qu'elle le trouverait par elle-même. Il allait très certainement se moquer d'elle et il aurait raison. Elle avait laissé la colère dicter ses paroles, mais elle n'avait pas envie de revenir vers le docteur lui avouer qu'il avait raison.

Elle devait trouver la solution par elle-même et pour ça, elle devrait aller voir Adelia. Elle avait besoin de plus d'informations, il fallait la questionner d'avantage. Elle retourna sur ses pas et après avoir interrogé les passants, elle alla frapper à la porte d'une maison. Adelia ouvrit la porte et regarda Solidy en souriant.

\- J'espérais votre visite, dit-elle. Venez.

Solidy entra.

12 - 12 - 12 - 12 -12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12

Quand le docteur eut terminé son repas, il sortit de la maison centrale et se dirigea droit vers la forêt. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Solidy, il n'avait pas encore de plan, il n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer. C'est pourquoi il allait vers la forêt : pour réfléchir. Il savait qu'il était tout près de trouver la réponse et qu'il avait tous les éléments en main, il le sentait, mais il devait assembler le puzzle dans esprit.

L'air de la nature l'aidait à réfléchir. Il voyait tous ces arbres comme interdépendants les uns des autres. L'esprit de communauté était plus fort chez les arbres que chez les humains. Peu le savait parce les humains ne savaient écouter les arbres. Ils ignoraient que dans une forêt, il y avait toujours un aïeul autour duquel s'organisait les autres arbres. C'était le plus vieux et le plus grand, l'ancêtre de tous les autres arbres et source de sagesse pour toute la forêt. Instinctivement, même les humains respectaient l'ancêtre. Quand ils coupaient les arbres, ils évitaient soigneusement ce patriarche, comme s'il sentait l'importance de cet arbre pour la forêt.

Par contre, les humains qui pratiquaient la coupe industrielle semblaient avoir perdue ce sens ou bien s'efforçaient de l'ignorer. Ils rasaient tout sans aucun respect pour l'ancienneté. Savaient-ils seulement que la forêt qu'ils avaient massacrée renaîtrait plus vite s'ils laissaient vivre l'ancêtre et une poignée de ses descendants?

Le docteur réalisa alors que les anges avaient un point en commun avec les forêts. Ils avaient aussi un ancêtre, ou du moins, l'équivalent. L'ange-gardien ne lui avait pas tout dit. Et c'est là que tout devint clair. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? C'était l'évidence même.

Les forêts étaient harmonieuses, pas les anges. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été et ne le seraient jamais. Ce n'était pas dans leur nature. Cet archange n'avait rien d'un aïeul.


	17. L'oeuf

Quand Solidy quitta la maison d'Adelia, elle n'était plus la même. Elle avait oublié sa dispute, sa colère et sa rancœur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver le docteur et lui offrir candidement son aide. Elle retourna vers la maison centrale pour constater qu'il était parti. Elle ne se découragea pas. Connaissant le docteur, là où il se trouvait, il y avait toujours de l'action et comme la place du village était particulièrement calme, il devait avoir descendu le chemin jusqu'à la forêt.

Après une petite balade, elle le retrouva, assis sur une pierre, près d'une énorme chute qui s'enfonçait dans une rivière tumultueuse bordée de falaises escarpées. D'où ils se tenaient, la vue était fabuleuse. Le docteur était assis en indien sur une large pierre plate, les mains posée sur le genoux, il semblait méditer. Elle n'osait pas le déranger. Elle se demandait si elle devait attendre où s'en aller.

\- Avez-vous changé d'idée, dit soudainement le docteur?

\- Je croyais que vous méditiez.

Il se dressa brusquement.

\- Moi, méditer! J'ai depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée que c'était possible. Je réfléchissais. Alors, qu'êtes-vous venues faire ici?

\- Je veux qu'on trouve qui est responsable de ça et qu'on règle le problème. Je ne peux pas le faire sans vous.

Il sauta en bas de sa pierre et la regarda un moment sans rien dire.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Ce n'est pas votre genre de vous excuser.

\- Je ne m'excuse pas. C'est vous qui devriez vous excuser avec vos questions indiscrètes.

\- Pourtant vous revenez vers moi.

\- Parce qu'il y a plus important que nos querelles. Il faut qu'on aide ces gens.

Le docteur resta pensif un moment.

\- En quoi ont-ils besoin de notre aide? Ils ont une vie agréable ici.

\- Mais... ils sont été arrachés à leurs maisons.

\- Ils n'ont plus de maisons. En utilisant le voyage dans le temps à répétition, ils ont causé un grand nombre d'anomalies à leur époque d'origine. C'est dangereux pour eux de revenir. Ils sont beaucoup mieux ici.

Il reprit le sentier pour revenir vers le village; elle l'accompagna.

\- Alors que nous reste-t-il à faire?

\- Nous devons trouver qui est responsable de ça, avant qu'il ne recommence ou qu'il s'en prenne encore à ces gens. Il y a une dangereuse infestation d'anges pleureurs qu'il faut régler au plus vite.

\- Alors quel est votre plan?

\- Nous devons retrouver l'archange, je sais maintenant qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit.

12 - 12 - 12 - 12 -12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12

Adelia alias Etma regardait sur l'écran ce que Solidy voyait. Elle faisait plus que regarder cette fois. L'implant qu'elle avait installé à la base de son cerveau se connectait aux système nerveux de la compagne du docteur. Etma pouvait voir ce qu'elle voyait, entendre ce qu'elle entendait, entre autre. Mais grâce à une modification qu'elle venait d'apporter à son implant, elle pouvait aussi modifier ses émotions, lui permettant ainsi de la contrôler. Ce n'était pas une prise de contrôle totale. C'était encore Solidy qui parlait au docteur, pas elle, mais elle pouvait diminuer ou augmenter son agressivité, sa paranoïa, la rendre plus joyeuse ou en colère et en dosant correctement l'émotion, elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait. En diminuant son orgueil et sa colère, par exemple, elle avait amené Solidy à retourner voir le docteur. Comme ça, elle pourrait suivre en direct la suite des événements et décider du bon moment pour intervenir.

En ce moment précis, le docteur terminait de raconter à Solidy sa rencontre avec l'Ange-gardien et l'agente du temps n'en perdait pas un mot.

\- Comment comptez-vous lui parler alors qu'il est resté si loin dans le passé?

\- Parce qu'il m'a donné ceci, ajouta-t-il en extirpant une pierre polie de sa poche.

\- Ce n'est qu'un cailloux.

\- Non, c'est un œuf d'ange.

Solidy se mit à rire.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que les anges pondent des œufs?

\- C'est un secret bien gardé, ajouta le docteur. C'est une concentration d'énergie temporelle importante à l'intérieur d'un ange qui va amener un morceau de lui à se détacher et éventuellement, il va grandir et devenir un ange. C'est n'est pas comme un oiseau. Il n'y a pas de coquille à briser, pas d'embryon à l'intérieur. L'énergie temporelle va lui permettre de grandir pour devenir un ange.

\- Et comment? Il n'a même pas de forme et je doute qu'il puisse nous envoyer dans le temps.

\- Ce sont les autres anges qui le nourrissent au début et comme il a besoin de beaucoup de nourriture, il est toujours en train d'appeler au point où les anges peuvent l'entendre à travers le temps et venir le chercher. L'Ange-gardien m'a donné ça pour lui permettre de me retracer. Quand je serais prêt, je devais le mettre en présence d'une source énergétique compatible et l'archange viendra nous rejoindre.

\- Encore de l'énergie temporelle?

\- Pas dans ce cas. C'est de l'énergie temporelle dont il a besoin pour grandir, si nous lui en donnons, il n'appellera pas. Il a besoin d'une source d'énergie pour communiquer. Les radiations produites par ce type d'étoile, ajouta-t-il en montrant un des soleils, seront suffisantes. Il faudrait seulement mettre l'œuf en hauteur pour qu'il en capte le plus possible.

Il pointa une colline recouverte d'arbre.

\- Vous voyez l'arbre au sommet de cette colline?

\- Vous voulez mettre l'œuf au sommet?

\- Vous avez tout compris.

\- Alors qu'attendons-nous?

\- Rien, reprit le seigneur du temps en marchant vers la colline.


	18. L'affrontement

L'agente du temps ne pouvait croire sa chance. Elle le tenait. Elle allait pouvoir arrêter l'ange-gardien et le docteur en même temps. Elle n'avait qu'à les rejoindre au sommet de la colline. Elle retiendrait l'ange par le regard pendant que Solidy assommerait le docteur avec l'arme sonique qu'elle lui avait remise. Ensuite, elle appellerait l'agence. Pour amener la mésosienne à attaquer le docteur, elle avait préprogrammé un réflexe dans son esprit, grâce à la puce. Il suffisait de dire, « c'est le moment » et Solidy tomberait en transe, sortirait l'arme sonique et assommerait le renégat. Elle ne pouvait prendre le contrôle total d'une personne, mais il était possible de programmer quelques réflexes. Ensuite, il lui suffirait d'envoyer un appel pour que ses collègues viennent récupérer l'ange.

Ainsi, elle réussirait l'impossible, elle capturait le docteur et un archange. Avec un coup de filet comme ça, elle aura enfin la promotion de ses rêves et pourra diriger une division compète. Ce sera la consécration de sa carrière.

Dès qu'elle eut rassemblé son matériel, elle prit le chemin de la colline. Elle avait un écouteur à l'oreille qui lui permettait d'entendre ce qui se passait et au besoin, elle pouvait déployer un viseur devant son œil pour voir ce que Solidy voyait.

\- Restez ici, dit le docteur à Solidy, je vais grimper à l'arbre.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle.

Elle entendit des bruissements et des craquements de branches. Ça dura un bon moment, puis, alors qu'elle arrivait à la colline, elle entendit à nouveau le docteur parler.

\- C'est fait. Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre.

\- Ça va être long?

\- La pierre devrait mettre entre dix et vingt minutes pour se réchauffer, reprit le seigneur du temps. Ensuite, on devrait le voir arriver.

\- Ici?

\- Probablement sous l'arbre.

Etma entendait maintenant le docteur dans son oreillette et dans son oreille. Il était tout près. Elle sortit son arme et surgit devant les deux voyageurs du temps.

\- Pas un geste, docteur.

Plutôt que de paraître surpris, il parut content.

\- Adelia, dit le docteur en souriant! J'aurais du savoir que c'était vous.

\- Vous... vous m'attendiez?

\- Avez-vous vraiment cru cette histoire d'œuf d'ange?

\- Vous avez tout inventé, s'étonna Solidy!

\- Pas tout, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller questionner l'archange, mais je n'ai pas le moyen de le rejoindre.

\- Alors à quoi rime tout ceci, demanda Etma?

\- Quand Solidy est venue me rejoindre, je cherchais une solution et c'est elle qui m'a donné l'indice.

\- Quel indice, reprit Solidy?

\- Vous étiez en colère contre moi et quand vous êtes en colère, vous ne vous calmez pas si facilement. Je savais que quelqu'un avait altéré vos émotions. Je me doutais qu'il y avait des agents du temps dans le coup.

Là ce fut Etma qui ne pu cacher sa surprise.

\- Comment avez-vous su?

\- L'arme sonique que vous avez utilisée sur Solidy est typique d'un agent du temps. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il, je vais avoir besoin de votre manipulateur de vortex.

\- C'est moi qui a l'avantage ici, ajouta-t-elle en pointant son arme vers lui.

Elle entendit alors un bourdonnement, son arme sonique se mit à vibrer et devient de plus en plus chaude jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne suit plus capable de la tenir, elle l'échappa. En levant les yeux vers le docteur, elle vit alors qu'il dissimulait, dans sa manche, un tournevis sonique. Elle savait qu'il en utilisait, mais elle ignorait qu'il le tenait déjà. Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante, mais elle avait encore un atout dans sa manche.

\- Solidy, c'est le moment.

Les yeux de l'albinos devinrent inexpressifs, puis, elle sortit une banane de sa poche, la pointa vers le docteur et l'écrasa en serrant la main. Son regard redevint normal et elle fixa la banane écrasée avec stupéfaction. Le docteur exhiba alors l'arme qu'il avait caché dans sa veste.

\- J'ai découvert que vous aviez altéré Solidy, je me doutais bien que vous essayeriez de vous en servir contre moi.

\- Comment avez-vous fait l'échange, demanda Solidy en se débarrassant des restes de la banane?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça. Ça devient routinier avec le temps.

Il se tourna vers Etma.

\- Alors, ce manipulateur de vortex?

\- Allez-vous me menacer avec ma propre arme?

Il baissa le regard vers le fusil sonique qu'il tenait toujours à la main et le jeta au loin.

\- Vous me connaissez mal. Je vous propose une collaboration. Vous voulez régler la situation, moi aussi. Nous allons utiliser votre manipulateur de vortex pour nous rendre dans le passé et rencontrer l'Ange-gardien.

\- Mon manipulateur de vortex n'est bon que pour une personne, exceptionnellement, il peut en prendre deux, mais pas trois.

Le docteur brandit son tournevis sonique.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux y remédier. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je bidouille ce genre d'équipement.


	19. Un piège pour les anges

C'était bien la première fois que Solidy voyageait au cœur du Vortex sans la protection du Tardis et c'était une sensation incroyable. Elle n'avait pas la sensation de tomber, mais bien celle de flotter, alors qu'autour d'elle le vortex tournoyait à une vitesse incroyable.

Il y avait un bruit dans ses oreilles qui ne cessait de s'amplifier et une pression énorme sur tout son corps, c'était douloureux, et pourtant, elle aimait ça. Puis brusquement, tout cessa. Elle se retrouva dans une clairière, sur le flanc d'une montagne et devant un immense temple creusé à même la montagne.

Elle reprit son souffle bruyamment et vit que le docteur et l'agente du temps avaient aussi de la difficulté à reprendre leur souffle.

\- C'est pour ça, maugréa cette dernière, que ces bracelets ne sont pas prévus pour le transport de trois personnes.

\- Ça a marché, pourtant.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que vous l'aviez déjà fait.

\- Et le voyage a été tout aussi agréable, répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Docteur, dit tout à coup Solidy d'une voix inquiète.

Il se dressa, aux aguets. Elle remarqua alors dans l'ombre d'un arbre, un ange aux yeux découverts, les mains tendues vers eux. Elle sonda rapidement les alentours en en dénombra une dizaine, tous venant vers eux. Ils essayaient de tous les regarder, mais visiblement, les anges les encerclaient. Il y en avait de plus en plus. À chaque fois que l'un d'eux tournait le regard vers un autre ange, il permettait à ceux qu'ils ne voyaient plus d'avancer.

\- Ils ne sont plus très amicaux, reprit Solidy.

\- Non, ils sont en chasse, et nous sommes les proies, reprit le docteur.

\- Nous sommes trop à découvert, ajouta Etma.

\- Courrez vers le temple, s'écria le docteur!

Tournant le dos aux anges, le trio se précipita entre les murs du temple, ils poussèrent la double porte et l'entravèrent avec un chandelier coincé entre les poignées. Solidy soupira.

\- Bon, au moins ici nous sommes en sécurité.

\- Non, dit le docteur catégorique, nous ne le sommes pas, il y a un autre ange ici. Et c'est lui qui détient la clé de tout ça.

Il se tourna et marcha vers la nef. L'ange-gardien était toujours là, immense, effrayant. Mais le docteur semblait confus.

\- Non, non, dit-il, ce n'est pas ça. Ça ne va pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il, demanda l'agente du temps?

\- Les anges pleureurs bougent quand on ne les regardent pas.

\- Exact.

\- Celui-ci est seul la plupart du temps, sans personne pour le regarder bouger. Alors pourquoi se tient-il, exactement dans la même position que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu?

Il sortit son tournevis sonique et scanna l'énorme statue et parut choqué du résultat.

\- Je me suis fait avoir, grommela-t-il. Ce n'est pas un ange.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est dans ce cas, demanda Solidy?

\- C'est pourtant évident, c'est une statue, seulement une statue, rien d'autre. La personne qui m'a parlée a du utiliser un micro pour modifier sa voix et c'est un autre ange qui m'a envoyé dans le futur.

À ce moment, des coups frappés par les anges dans la porte les firent sursauter. Puis, la tonalité de son tournevis changea. Le docteur examina l'objet et retourna son regard vers la socle de la statue.

\- En fait, j'ai parlé un peu vite, il y a quelque chose d'autre.

Il fit le tour et ouvrit un panneau derrière la statue. Les deux femmes le suivirent pour découvrir une mécanisme très sophistiqué à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait, demanda-t-elle?

\- Ça émet des particules subatomiques d'une signature très précise.

\- Ce qui veut dire.

\- Je crois que ça communique avec les anges. En fait, ça les attire. Cet endroit au complet est un piège pour les anges pleureurs. Celui qui a fait ça a une connaissances très développée des anges.

\- En fait, je les ai étudiés toute ma vie.

Le trio se retournèrent vers la direction d'où venait celui qui venait de parler. Un homme se tenait dans l'ombre. Il fit quelques pas vers eux. Le docteur le reconnut.

\- Nigel?

\- J'ai toujours été fasciné par les anges pleureurs et par leur habilité à envoyer leur victime dans le temps. Je me disais qu'il y avait des bénéfices mutuels à collaborer et je devais le leur faire comprendre. Alors, j'ai construit un archange.

À ce moment les coups frappés à la porte redoublèrent d'intensités.

\- Les archanges existent-ils vraiment alors?

\- Oui, j'en ai déjà rencontré un. C'est comme un super ange qui a absorbé tellement d'énergie temporelle que sa taille a décuplé, mais ce n'est pas que sa taille qui change, il a le pouvoir de canaliser les autres anges vers un projet commun. C'est comme le cerveau de leur bande. Quand il y a un archange, il y a, normalement, un système intelligent pour exploiter l'énergie temporelle efficacement et à long terme.

\- Comme par exemple d'attirer des humains dans un édifice d'où ils ne pourront jamais sortir parce qu'ils seront continuellement envoyés dans le passé.

Un coup plus fort que les autres dans la porte ponctua la remarque du docteur.

\- Donc, vous en avez rencontré un vous aussi?

\- Oui, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était lui le cerveau, où plutôt elle, puisqu'elle avait un aspect plus féminin. Ironiquement, elle se faisait appeler Liberty.

\- J'aurais aimé voir ça, dit Nigel. Les archanges sont les plus fascinants des anges.

\- Vous êtes dans l'erreur, dit brusquement le docteur sous un grondement de coups dans la porte. On ne peut pas apprivoiser les anges. Ceux-ci ont découvert la vérité et ils sont en colère.

\- C'est impossible, s'offusqua le scientifique! Le flux de particules qu'émet l'ange-gardien a, sur eux, un effet calmant et ils sont alors plus facile à manipuler, c'est un méthode infaillible.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, répliqua le docteur, ils ont dû s'adapter à votre flux de particules qui n'est visiblement pas aussi efficace que celui qu'émet un véritable archange. Ça s'est fait graduellement. Au début, il n'y avait qu'un petit nombre et graduellement, ils se sont tous accoutumés. Ce sont eux qui ont envoyé la population de cette planète dans un futur lointain.

\- Mais pourquoi? Ils se privent de leur principale source de nourriture.

\- Les anges peuvent rester dormant pendant des millénaires sans nourritures. Ils sont en colère parce que vous en avez fait des esclaves et vous les avez privés du plaisir de la chasse. Ils ne veulent pas vous envoyer ailleurs. Ils vont jouer avec vos nerfs, vous chasser, vous terrifier et ensuite vous tuer.

Nigel parut alors inquiet.

\- Mais, je croyais que si je leur donnais ce qu'ils voulaient : de la nourriture à volonté... Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

\- Vous les avez étudiés toute votre vie, mais pourtant, vous ne comprenez rien aux anges. Ce sont des prédateurs nés. Les priver de leurs instincts de prédation, c'est comme les mettre en cage.

Le scientifique parut alors abattu.

\- Mais, je les aimais. Ils me fascinaient plus que mon peuple. Je voulais pouvoir toucher aux anges, vivre parmi eux. C'était mon rêve.

Il soupira.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir entraînés là-dedans.

\- Nous pouvons encore fuir, dit Etma en montrant son manipulateur de vortex.

\- Je crains que non, dit le docteur. Il est grillé.

L'agente du temps, ouvrit son bracelet et constata que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Elle lança au docteur un regard choqué.

\- Vous l'avez dit : ce n'est pas fait pour trois personnes.

\- Vous auriez pu m'avertir, répondit-elle avec colère.

\- Alors, nous allons mourir, reprit Nigel déprimé.

Solidy marcha droit vers lui.

\- Nous n'allons pas mourir, dit-elle. Et vous savez pourquoi?

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

\- Parce que je suis là et que je suis prête à tout.

Il ne parut pas convaincu. Solidy sourit et pointa le docteur.

\- Mais surtout parce qu'il un plan.

\- Comment le savez-vous, répondit le Gallifréyen?

\- Vous avez toujours un plan.

\- C'est ce que je veux vous faire croire, répondit-il, mais dans ce cas précis, vous avez raison.

Le docteur se tourna vers la trappe sous l'ange-gardien, sortit son tournevis sonique et se mit à trifouiller les circuits de l'appareil.

\- Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire, demanda Etma?

\- Je vais couper le flux, répondit-il tout en travaillant. Ils y sont accoutumés, rappelez-vous. C'est donc devenu une drogue pour eux. Le couper brusquement va temporairement les déstabiliser.

\- Et ensuite, demanda Etma.

\- Ensuite, laissez-moi finir ça et vous verrez.


	20. À l'assaut du temple

La chasse était ouverte. La colonie était prête à envahir le temple et débusquer les quatre proies qui s'y cachaient. Ils étaient déterminés à attraper le vieil homme. C'était bien la première fois qu'une proie se moquait d'eux et il était temps de montrer qui était la proie et qui étaient les chasseurs.

Pendant qu'un petit groupe tentait de défoncer la porte d'entrée, le reste du groupe cherchaient une entrée secondaire. Ils firent le tour du temple et examinèrent tout le côté de la montagne sans rien trouver. Puis, alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, une des deux portes s'ouvrit lentement avec un grincement aigu.

Craignant d'être regardés, les anges figèrent un court moment. Puis, ils avancèrent par groupes, de façon saccadée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur du temple. Ils ne trouvèrent que cette statue qui se faisait passer outrageusement pour un archange. L'envie leur vint de la détruire, mais ils devaient avant retrouver leurs proies.

Il y eut alors un bourdonnement puis quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. L'appel du faux archange cessa brusquement remplissant le temple d'un silence douloureux. Tous les anges crièrent en silence, comme seuls les anges pleureurs peuvent le faire. Il y eut alors une explosion de lumière, puis plus rien.

Après un moment, les anges retrouvèrent leurs sens et ils commencèrent à chercher leur proies, mais il n'y avait personne. Ils explorèrent chaque recoin du temple sans rien trouver. Ils se tournèrent alors vers la statue de l'archange, elle s'était remise à émettre des ordres, des ordres qu'ils furent incapables de contrer. Sa voix était redevenue aussi forte et impérative qu'au début.

Elle leur donnait l'ordre d'envoyer tous les habitants de la planète dans un futur si lointain qu'ils seraient hors d'atteinte des anges. Elle se tut aussi soudainement, mais les anges avaient entendues les ordres et même s'ils savaient que la statue était fausse, son attrait était trop grand, ils devaient obéir. Ils quittèrent le temple pour découvrir qu'ils se trouvaient tout près d'un village qui n'existait pas quand ils étaient entrés dans le temple.

12 - 12 - 12 - 12 -12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 - 12 – 12

Dans le temple, le docteur, Solidy, Etma et Nigel sortirent de leur cachette. Tous les anges se tenaient là, tout autour de la nef, immobiles.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'ils ne nous attaqueront pas?

\- Ils sont en sommeil, expliqua le docteur. Après avoir désactivé la statue, je l'ai reprogrammée pour qu'elle renvoie une grande quantité de ces particules, mais j'ai renversé la polarité du flux de neutrons, ce qui fait qu'au lieu de les encourager à effectuer certaines tâches, ça les a mis en sommeil. Ils dormirons ainsi pendant quelques siècles. Quand ils se réveillerons, ils auront perdu leur accoutumance à ce flux. Alors, ils y seront très sensible. J'ai ensuite programmée la statue pour qu'elle envoie régulièrement le même ordre, mais pas en continue pour éviter l'accoutumance.

\- Et de quel ordre s'agit-il?

\- D'envoyer tout le monde très loin dans le futur, là où nous les avons trouvés.

\- C'est donc vous qui êtes responsable de la disparition de mon peuple, se choqua Nigel.

\- C'est vous qui les avez mis en danger en attirant ces anges ici, je les envoyé là où ils seront en sécurité et en passant, je vous ai sauvés la vie.

Nigel ne trouva rien à répondre, alors il se tut.

Pendant ce temps, Solidy se promenait au milieu des anges, savourant le fait de se trouver au milieu d'êtres aussi dangereux. Le docteur la regardait l'air songeur.

Etma se tourna vers le docteur.

\- Maintenant que c'est réglé, il subsiste un problème. Nous sommes coincés ici.

Le docteur sortit son tournevis sonique.

\- Donnez-moi votre manipulateur de vortex.

\- Vous avez dit qu'il était grillé, fit-elle en lui remettant le bracelet.

\- Pour les voyages dans le temps et la téléportation oui, mais il y a un système de communication là-dessus qui serait facilement réparable. Vous pourrez communiquer avec votre agence pour qu'ils envoient quelqu'un vous récupérer et nettoyer tout ça.

Il répara le bracelet et le remit à Etma, elle le prit, mais le regarda sans le remettre à son poignet.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-elle enfin. Pour l'agence, vous êtes une cible prioritaire. Si je les appelle, ils viendront vous cueillir.

\- Alors, je ne suis plus votre trophée, Adelia?

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Etma, docteur. Je crois que l'agence se trompe à votre sujet et je ne sacrifierai pas un innocent pour faire avancer ma carrière.

Le docteur hocha la tête.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, reprit-il, j'ai un plan.


	21. Une nouvelle recrue

\- C'est ça votre plan, protesta Solidy, on étouffe là-dedans.

Le docteur et Solidy se cachaient de l'agence dans la même boîte où le docteur avait été piégé au début de toute cette histoire. À deux, ils y étaient vraiment à l'étroit et sans aucun éclairage, ça devenait angoissant. Au moins, c'était assez haut pour qu'ils puissent s'y asseoir, sinon, ils se seraient crus dans une tombe.

\- Je vous rappelle que j'y ai passé au moins trois semaines ou peut-être cinq heures, certainement une éternité. Nous ne faisons que nous cacher de l'agence en attendant qu'Etma se trouve un manipulateur de vortex fonctionnel et qu'elle revienne nous chercher.

\- Et ça va être long?

\- Elle voyage dans le temps. Elle peut passer des semaines à attendre son nouveau manipulateur de vortex et quand même venir nous chercher la minute suivante.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce si long?

\- Elle doit revenir après que l'agence soit repartie. Ils sont présentement en train d'inspecter les environs, sans doutes à ma recherche, mais en attendant, nous pouvons discuter.

\- De quoi?

\- De l'attraction que le danger a sur vous.

\- Nous n'allons pas recommencer cette dispute.

Le docteur soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas été honnête avec vous, Solidy. À chaque fois que vous être entrées en hibernation, je vous ai déposées quelque part et quand je suis revenu vous chercher, j'ai inventé une explication. Aucune de ces explications n'étaient vraies.

\- Ça, je m'en doutais.

\- À chaque fois que je vous ai déposées, c'était dans le but de vous abandonner, mais quelque chose en moi me ramenait toujours vers vous. Je crois que c'est l'amitié, ou la culpabilité, ou un mélange des deux.

\- Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi voulez-vous vous débarrasser de moi?

\- Parce que le danger vous attire trop et ça m'inquiète. Le danger a le même attrait sur moi, et c'est pour ça que j'ai des compagnons de voyage. Enfin, une des raisons. Quand je vais trop loin, ils savent me modérer. Mais vous, vous allez plus loin que moi, tout droit vers le danger, sans aucune modération. Et même si vous avez la force et la résistance de votre peuple en vous, vous êtres plus fragiles que moi, vous ne vous régénérez pas.

\- Régénérer? De quoi parlez-vous?

\- J'aurais du vous parler de ça, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Quand nous sortirons de cette boîte, nous devrons prendre des chemins séparés. Je pourrais vous ramener sur Mésos.

\- Jamais! Si je vais là-bas, je vais mourir! Pas d'un coup, mais à petit feu : de la pire façon. Je préfère courir vers le danger et en mourir que de retourner là-bas! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis attirée par le danger je vais vous le dire. C'est... c'est à cause de ma mère.

Ça y est, elle l'avait dit. Le docteur resta silencieux, attendant la suite. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui raconté tout en détail.

Sa mère est morte quand elle avait cinq ans. Elle venait d'un clan ennemi. Son père l'avait rencontrée lors d'un tournois qu'il a remporté contre son clan. Ils tombèrent amoureux. Il la ramena avec lui, mais même en étant marié et avec un enfant, elle ne fut jamais acceptée par clan de son époux. Certains croyaient qu'elle était une espionne et s'en prenaient tout le temps à elle. Solidy était seule avec sa mère quand elles furent attaquées dans un tunnel publique tout près des distributeurs de nourriture. Ils étaient trois. Sa mère aussi était une bonne combattante, elle était forte et agile et elle aurait pu tous les maîtriser; mais elle devait aussi protéger sa fille et c'est ce qui leur a donné l'avantage. Alertés par les cris de l'enfant, des gens ont accouru, mais trop tard pour sauver sa mère.

Solidy sera les poings et ravala douloureusement sa salive et parla.

\- C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai décidé que je ne voulais plus être un boulet pour personne et je ne voulais plus jamais avoir peur. Quand quelque chose m'effrayait, je fonçais vers le danger; au début, pour l'apprivoiser, mais j'y ai pris goût. Je ne reviendrai jamais en arrière. Il n'est pas question que je me cache pendant que les monstres m'entourent. Jamais plus!

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

\- Solidy, commença alors le docteur, mais avant qu'il ait pu continuer, trois coups frappés au sommet de la boîte l'interrompit.

Le docteur se leva en poussant le couvercle. Etma se trouvait sur le bord du trou.

\- C'est fait, demanda le docteur?

\- Oui, répondit l'agente du temps. De plus, je suis prêtre à griller mon tout nouveau manipulateur de vortex pour vous.

\- Celui-là, je pourrai le réparer quand vous nous aurez ramenés à la bonne époque. J'ai ce qui faut dans le Tardis pour ça.

\- Au moins, je n'aurai pas à expliquer ça une seconde fois à mes supérieurs.

Elle tendit la main vers le docteur pour l'aider à sortir, mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu aider Solidy à sortir du trou, elle s'y était extirpée par elle-même. Etma tendit à nouveau son bracelet au docteur pour qu'il le modifie. Tout en le faisant, il questionna Etma.

\- Dites-moi, est-ce que vous recrutez dans votre agence?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils vous prendraient, docteur, sinon dans une cellule.

\- Je ne parlais pas de moi, dit-il en se tournant vers Solidy.

\- Moi? Vous voulez que je me joigne à eux.

\- Ce serait mieux ainsi. Vous aurez ce que vous voulez : de l'action, de l'aventure et une petite dose de danger, mais sous une meilleure supervision que celle que je pourrais vous donner. Si vous arrivez à discipliner vos pulsions dangereuses, vous resterez en vie longtemps tout en vivant la vie que vous avez choisie.

Etma examina Solidy du regard.

\- Elle est frêle, il faut savoir se défendre.

\- Mais, commença Solidy...

\- C'est une guerrière née, répliqua le docteur en l'ignorant. Les mésossiens le sont tous. Elle est plus coriace qu'elle en a l'air.

\- J'ai mon mot à dire, reprit la mésossienne.

Cette fois, ce fut Etna qui l'ignora.

\- Elle a tout de même de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Je dirige une équipe, j'ai le droit de recruter par moi-même. Je peux la prendre avec moi et la tester. Si elle passe les tests, elle fera partie de mon équipe.

\- Vous ne serez pas déçues, reprit le docteur.

\- Est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose, coupa enfin Solidy?

Etma et le docteur se tournèrent vers Solidy qui hésita tout à coup.

\- Heu... C'est d'accord. Je veux bien joindre votre agence.


	22. Épilogue : un nouveau visage

Dans un sombre petit bureau d'un énorme complexe souterrain, sur une planète anonyme et dans un future incertain, l'agente 4212 examinait les données de sa mission. Tant d'années avaient passée depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'agence. Le docteur avait raison, c'était parfait pour elle. Elle avait rapidement gravit les échelons de recrue à chef de secteur. Avec le poids de son autorité et ses états de services, elle avait convaincu ses supérieurs que le docteur n'était pas une cible prioritaire. Elle avait monté un dossier en béton sur le seigneur du temps renégat et les avaient convaincu que ce dernier travaillait plus souvent pour eux que contre eux.

Elle se rappelait bien sa première mission qui avait consisté à nettoyer la planète de Nigel des anges pleureurs. Comme les anges avaient influé sur l'histoire de la planète, les agents avaient dû aller les chercher à la fin de leur cycle, c'est à dire dans le champ de débris du futur lointain. Les débris avaient été embarqués sur un cargos et elle ignorait ce que l'agence en avait fait.

Nigel avait été engagé par l'agence comme spécialiste des anges pleureurs, il avait mis toutes ses connaissances dans un petit carnet qu'il avait donné au capitaine du vaisseau militaire à haute sécurité qui avait embarqué l'ange reconstitué par elle et le docteur, pour être envoyé dans un de leur laboratoire du futur. Le vaisseau qui s'appelait le Byzantium n'avait jamais atteint sa destination.

Tout ça appartenait à un lointain passé. Depuis, elle avait réglé tellement de transgressions temporelles et affrontée tellement de danger. Vingt-ans plus tard, elle se trouvait au sommet de sa carrière.

Et pourtant, ses supérieurs avaient décidé de l'envoyer dans une simple mission de surveillance et elle n'aimait pas ça. C'était comme si on voulait l'éloigner de l'action pour la pousser à prendre sa retraite.

Au moins, elle avait une mission. Elle avait vu certains agents être littéralement relégués aux oubliettes sans raison, poussés vers les tâches administratives de plus en plus ennuyantes. C'était comme ça qu'Etma avait terminé sa carrière, mais ils ne feraient pas ça à Solidy. Jamais elle n'accepterait de devenir un vieux bibelot qui prend la poussière. Elle fuirait, s'il le fallait et avec son bracelet.

Pour l'instant, elle avait encore une mission, alors elle ramassa son manipulateur de vortex, son fusil sonique et ses équipements de surveillance, puis programma sa destination.

Elle atterrit dans une ruelle sordide de la ville de New-New-York, sur la Nouvelle-Terre. Sa cible se trouvait tout près. C'était un marchand qui récupérait et vendait de la technologie temporelle, elle devait se contenter de l'espionner et de prendre des notes pour trouver ses fournisseurs.

Alors qu'elle approchait l'entrée de la boutique, elle vit un homme en sortir. Il semblait à moitié homme, à moitié robot, son corps était couvert de pièces cybernétiques, mais il avait encore quelque chose d'humain. Il était très grand et ses yeux étaient humains, mais il y avait une lueur métallique dans son œil gauche.

Elle flairait le danger, son instinct lui dit qu'elle devait le suivre. Quelque chose se tramait et elle ignorait si c'était du ressort de l'agence, mais vue le genre du boutique qu'il fréquentait, c'était possible.

Elle le suivit avec toute la discrétion d'une agente du temps. Il entra dans un immeuble désaffecté. Elle resta dehors se cacha et attendit. Au bout d'un moment, une fourgonnette volante se posa devant l'immeuble et cinq personnes en sortirent. Ils avaient tous les yeux rouges et le nez recouvert d'une crête, avec le crane recouvert de cheveux blanc et brillants. Elle les reconnus. C'étaient des Girmotts, une espèce génétiquement créé pour être chasseur de prime. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, ils venaient d'un monde où se genre d'activité était un sport.

Qu'est-ce que ce cyborg faisait avec les meilleurs chasseurs de prime de l'univers?

Elle se décida et entra dans l'édifice. Elle le scanna d'abord avec son manipulateur et se téléporta dans la pièce vide au-dessus de l'endroit où la réunion avec lieu. Elle en profita pour installer le matériel de surveillance qu'elle avait emmené.

\- Ce que je veux, dit le cyborg, c'est une chasse sans précédent. La prime sera de vingt millions de crédits, mais votre cible sera très difficile à attraper, vous devrez vous regrouper.

\- Les chasseurs de prime travaillent mieux seuls, grommela l'un d'eux.

Elle entendit un bruit suraigu, un tir et le bruit d'un corps qui chute, suivit d'un râle persistant.

\- Je croyais que les Girmotts étaient plus intelligents que ça. Personne ne propose vingt millions de crédits pour un petit malfrat des bas fonds. Votre cible est l'être le plus insaisissable qui existe. Vous ne l'attraperez pas si vous ne collaborez pas entre vous. Mon patron n'acceptera aucun échec. Vous devrez le piéger avec toute la ruse et les ressources que vous possédez.

\- De quoi a-t-il l'air?

\- Il a de nombreux visages, mais son dernier connu est celui-ci.

Solidy ne pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait, mais elle savait qu'il leur montrait une photo ou un hologramme.

\- On dirait un magicien avec des gros sourcils, se moqua l'un d'eux.

\- C'est un seigneur du temps. Il se fait appeler le docteur, il voyage dans ce qui ressemble à une boîte bleue et il a des compagnons humains. Je le veux vivant.

Solidy figea. C'était clairement le docteur qu'ils visaient. Elle devait l'avertir. Elle se dépêcha à remballer son matériel et programma son manipulateur de vortex pour qu'il l'envoie à Cardiff sur Terre. Le docteur s'y rendait parfois pour recharger le Tardis sur une faille inter-dimensionnelle. Si elle était chanceuse, elle tomberait dessus. Elle entendit encore la voix du cyborg.

\- Les détecteurs de chaleur ont signalé une hausse de la température juste au dessus de nous.

Elle comprit qu'elle avait bougée trop vite, cela avait légèrement fait monter sa température et ces cinglés avaient des détecteurs de chaleurs. Elle se maudit elle-même pour cette bourde et s'empressa d'activer son bracelet. Au même moment, elle entendit un bruit suraigu et fut atteinte par un tir au travers du plafond. Une grande chaleur l'envahit. Elle tomba dans le vortex du temps et atterrit au beau milieu de la ville.

Il était tard et il n'y avait personne dans les rues, donc personne pour voir une albinos étrangement vêtue et à demi brûlée se matérialiser. La douleur était fulgurante sur toute la moitié de son corps. Elle reconnaissait le type d'arme utilisée, ça brûlait lentement la victime, la dévorant organe par organe. C'était mortel et c'était une torture.

Il y avait au moins un point positif : elle avait réussi. Le Tardis était là, sur la place publique près d'une fontaine. Elle marcha dans sa direction avec difficulté, puis, alors que la brûlure progressait, elle s'affaissa et rampa jusqu'à la porte de la cabine. Elle frappa faiblement, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle frappa encore. La porte s'ouvrit devant une femme blonde portant un imperméable bleu pâle.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vue, pourtant la femme écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

\- Solidy, s'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant près elle! Que vous est-il arrivées?

Qui était cette femme qui la connaissait? Peut-être que l'arme avait aussi affecté sa mémoire. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, elle devait avertir le docteur.

\- Le docteur, murmura-t-elle, il faut lui dire!

La femme cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche. Une bouffée de douleur intense envahit Solidy qui s'agrippa à la manche de son imperméable.

\- Il est trop tard pour moi, murmura-t-elle avec difficulté. Dites au docteur que quelqu'un va lui tendre un piège. Le cyborg a engagé des Girmotts. Une prime énorme... Il faut le lui dire. Promettez...

La femme blonde la fixait avec une lueur dans le regard que Solidy trouva tout à coup familière.

\- Solidy, dit-elle doucement, le docteur le sait maintenant. J'aurais vraiment dû vous parler de régénération.

La mésossienne comprit alors. Elle avait vu tellement de choses étranges avec le docteur et l'agence que ça ne la surprit pas. C'était incroyable, mais c'était bien le docteur. Elle sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas ce visage qu'ils recherchent, doc...

Le « teur » mourut sur ses lèvres en même temps que la mésossienne.

Le docteur resta agenouillée dans la porte du Tardis devant le cadavre de son ancienne compagne. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire ses adieux, une fois de plus. Et pourtant, elle venait de revivre ce déchirement. Elle regardait Solidy en se disant que c'était encore sa faute. Elle aurait du la ramener sur Mésos plutôt que de la laisser joindre l'agence.

\- Docteur?

Elle ravala son chagrin, se composa un visage sérieux et se releva.

\- Ryan, dit-elle au jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître. Aidez-moi à l'emmener à l'intérieur.

\- Mais, elle est...

\- Elle dort, coupa le docteur, et cette fois-ci, je la ramène chez elle, enfin.


End file.
